Azir's New Groove
by Coldbleach
Summary: What is the Emperor of the Sands to do when he feels lonely? Simple, travel to the other various location to make friends and other close relationships. What could possibly go wrong with a wandering emperor whose social skills are very outdated?
1. Taking Flight

**Welp, first fanfic on here. Tell me what you like, what you hate, whatever you want really! I'll be making more later, maybe faster, maybe slower, depending on any feedback! Whoop whoop!**

* * *

><p>Within the Shurima Desert, spanning most of the southern half of Runeterra, stands the newly risen Capital of the old Shurima Empire. Once a thriving culture, reduced to nothing but ruins and sand by betrayal and arrogance, it stands once again. It stands as a beacon of comfort within the harsh desert, a beacon of welcome to the nomads that wander, and as a beacon of one man's dream.<p>

Emperor Azir, brought back from nonexistence by the blood of his last living descendent Sivir. With Xerath's betrayal at his Ascension ritual, the Emperor paid for his arrogance of not heading Nasus and Renekton's warning of the ritual. Truly fitting it is then that it was Cassiopeia's betrayal of Sivir that had brought the Emperor back to life. Forgoing empire and ritual, Azir focused only on saving the dying Sivir, an act of selflessness that awoken the power that lay dormant within him and allowed him to Ascend. With the new power coursing through him, he pulled his empire back from the clutches of the sand.

Months have passed since the return of the Capital of the Shurima Empire, yet one thought plagues Emperor Azir's mind. He stands at the window of his throne room, watching few nomads that claimed the capital as a home.

"No matter how many times I look through this window, the sight never ceases to amaze me…" Azir's voice echoed as it always did when he spoke "Living…they are living. True, I enjoyed seeing my people alive and happy back those many years. It's the fact that-"

"The fact that you ceased to exist is what gave you a true appreciation for living, for existing. Yeah, yeah. I've heard you say this plenty of times Azir" Sivir sighed as she lounged on his throne

"Ah…I see that I have been repeating myself then…interesting." He would turn and make his way towards her

"What's on your mind old man?"

"Whatever do you mean Sivir?"

"I mean that I've spent months here with you, months as you tried to make yourself some sorta parental figure for me. Not that I don't appreciate the effort…really…" she said in a sarcastic tone "Seems that I can now tell whenever something is bothering you. Last time it was the fact that the nomads didn't actually have food to eat here. Took a bit, but we fixed that"

"…" He would let out a sigh as he walked over, resting his staff against the wall as he leaned against it "Xerath is still out of my grasp…protected by the League through his Champion status. Renekton continues his mad and bloody vengeance against his brother. Nasus still refuses to return and side with me."

"You're still going on about that, you really need to get over that."

"Truth be told, that is not what is bothering me. Back when I was human, I was cared deeply by my people. I had men who wished to be messengers, women who wished to be my mistresses, now…I have but one person to speak too…and even she does not wish to be around me often. I wish for someone I can talk to about my worries."

Sivir would stay quiet before groaning "God damn it Azir, you're making me feel bad…I never feel bad!" She would finally get off of his throne "So you're lonely, why don't you go out and make friends. I know you want to unite all of Runeterra under your rule or some elaborate goal like that, but with that fragile peace treaty between Noxus and Demacia, enforced by the League, don't think you'll be able to do that any time soon. With that in mind, go out to the cities! Go into Noxus, into Demacia, any other place that you want. Make yourself some friends, get your ladies, make mistakes, be the one thing that you miss so much…being alive." She would walk up towards him, smiling softly

"And…what about yourself, what would you be doing?" He would tilt his head down towards her

"Hey, someone has to help the new people adjust and make sure the trade routes make their way here safely. Think of me as the acting empress…just without all that formality and stuff." She chuckled as she patted his chest before turning around. She headed towards the door, grabbing her boomerang that rested against the doorframe.

"…I thank you Sivir. It may be coarse, but the same blood that runs through me, the blood that cares about people, runs through you."

"Don't let it go to your head Azir, I ain't calling you dad." She waved as she left.

Azir smiled softly as he watched her leave. He would grab his staff and head towards the balcony of the throne room. He looked out towards the distance, over towards and past the mountains in the distance. He planned his route, starting in Demacia and going in a circle until he returned. He crouched down and gathered more sand into his being. He would launch himself into the sky and take flight, the sand propelling him forward. The land below him zipped by as he soared through the sky, a trail of sand falling off of him as he traveled.

The air that Azir felt on his body was rejuvenating, never had he traveled like this before. This truly was an experience he won't forget for numerous reasons. He would then start fell his being start to descend, he then realized that he truly had no idea of how to land. Sure there was whenever he was recalled to his team's base in league matches but that was a hop compared to this distance. The one plus side was that he gave himself enough of an initial thrust that the spanning city-state of Demacia was beneath him. He made a quick decision, deciding to send the last of the momentum granted to him by the sand downward instead of continuing into the side of a building that would be his final destination.

Taking in the sight of his new destination, the building beneath Azir seemed to be of some sort of nobility or family with money. He braced himself as he hit the roof of the building with enough force that it would send him crashing through and into the building. He landed with a resounding thud, bringing much wood and material with him from the hole he made. He would slowly rise up and look around as he shook off the debris. The inside of building seemed very old and almost abandoned, with much of the furniture covered with cloth and the art taken off of the walls. One of the things he saw was an old puddle of blood, soaked into the wooden floors.

"Interesting…so this is Demacian architecture and decoration…however that blood. Seems there was an attack here…and no one came in to clean up afterwards…" He would walk through the upper floor of the building until something caught his eye. There was a fine layer of dust in the rest of the floor, but there was a pathway leading from one room to the stairs. He would walk to the room and slowly open the door "Hello, does this residence have any inhabita-" He would then feel something sharp pressing against his throat

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you were you stand monster…" A cold yet soothing voice spoke up

Azir would roll his eyes downward, seeing a small crossbow pressed against his neck and the woman in black that accompanied it. He could not see into her eyes due to her glasses, but he could feel a burning glare coming from them.

"Please excuse my intrusion, it was not my intent to come crashing through your ceiling, however I must correct you. I am no monster, I am the Ascended ruler of Shurima, Emperor Azir…I simply have the features of a bird from the ritual." Azir spoke in a calm tone "And you are my lady?"

Her eyes ran up and down before the arrow was removed "You know exactly who I am Azir." She scoffed before turning away

"This is true, we have meant plenty of times through the League however this is our first formal meeting." He would dust himself off before he crossed his arms behind his back

She would stop and turn to face him sideways "…you're a weird one…and that's saying something with what we see on the fields. Vayne…you get to call me Vayne."

* * *

><p><strong>Head cannon:<strong>

**Azir- Nice guy through and through, if a bit ambitious. And formal, though being around Sivir has made him less as formal. Wants to be looked up to by Sivir and protect her.**

**Sivir- Blunt. She doesn't have to the time to mince words, but that doesn't mean she's completely heartless. Likes and respects Azir, even if he can be a bit suffocating.**

**Vayne- Don't piss her off. That is all for now.**


	2. Hunting with the Night Hunter

**Whoooah! I don't even...**

**When I typed the first chapter up, I thought I was only going to get a few views and get torn to shreds in the review...but I didn't! First of all, thank you to all of you that read, especially if you read it more than once! Thank you to those who followed and favorite it! And thank you to those who left those kind reviews! Means a lot...surprisingly.**

**Toxic: Yes, first story! I've had plenty of experience writing stuff and rping in groups, but this is the first official thing. And thank you for the compliment!**  
><strong>Big Man Davo: I am my own worse critic, but all that I got from this is a hell of a confidence booster! Thank you for the compliment!<strong>  
><strong>VanizKai: Thank you! It's tricky considering there are...122 champions with 123 (Rek'Sai) coming in eventually. I wanted him to have his own flavor, bold, proper, and honorable like a good ruler but being easy to approach. And thank you for the follow!<strong>  
><strong>Cyrus Rotherham: Thank you! And here, have more!<br>Sephios: Thank you! While grammer wasn't my best subject, I try my best!...damn grammer...**

* * *

><p>"Lady Vayne it is" Azir responded with a bow.<p>

Azir would take in the sights of the room as he rose from the bow. There was the bed that was in the middle of the room, currently made but had a body impression on it. To the side of the bed was a simple nightstand, a picture frame sitting on top. The picture frame was facing towards the bed and away from his position, not showing what it was a picture of. The next piece of furniture that caught his eye was a double door wardrobe with the right door open, which he could see where Vayne's stored her leather jumpsuits. There was also some article of clothing that was white in color instead of the usual black but was pushed closer towards the closed door. The last piece of furniture, and where Vayne was walking towards, was a relatively large vanity. Aside from a few beauty products, a hair brush, and some hair elastics, the current center piece was a medical kit. A dark cherry color was picked for the wood color of the furniture, though dusting was something that was not done recently. He also noticed that the room lacked any decorations aside from the picture frame and a few arrow puncture holes here and there.

"Well, if you're done destroying my home, you can leave." Vayne would wince slightly as she sat down in the chair.

"You are injured, was it because of my fall into your home?" Azir responded with concern in his tone

She let out an unamused huff as she took off the crossbow from her forearm "No, it wasn't because of you crashing through my ceiling. I will say that your surprise entrance caused me to react quickly, hurting me a lot more than I originally was. So again…leave, I will not ask again." She would look over at him, a glare piercing through her glasses

He would look into her glasses. "…then you may take whatever actions you deem necessary, however I cannot let the current situation stand." He would walk over to her, his talons clacking against the wooden floor with every step

In a moment, the crossbow would be aimed at Azir's neck, however he didn't stop. He would walk over to the vanity and place his hand on the medical kit. He would keep his eyes lock on Vayne, his eyes meeting hers. She would eventually let out a growl of dissatisfaction as she lowered the crossbow

"I may not ally myself with Demacia but I'd rather not have a political disaster happen because of me. I am certain that killing an emperor would result in me ending up on the bad side of the Lightshield Royal family."

"Fantastic" Azir responded in a happy tone when she lowered the crossbow "What do your injuries entail?"

"Bruised ribs. If you want to help, then help by warping my lower ribs tightly."

"Very well." He would take out the bandages and began wrapping her lower ribs

She would place a hand on his wrist and grasp firmly as she raised an eyebrow "…what are you doing?"

"Warping your ribs, as you instructed."

"Over my clothes?"

"…well I had assumed that is what you meant. Considering the alternate involves you removing your upper clothing and you are still fully clothed."

As Azir finished his sentence, Vayne began unzipping her suit. She gently removed her arm from the sleeves and lowered it to her waist. A large and wide bruise was visible on her lower ribs, to the side under her right arm. Much to his surprise, he would also see that she was bare chested.

"A-ah!" Azir would turn around quickly "I…I…I apologize for that, I did not mean to look at your…breast."

"…what?" She would look down then up at him, raising an eyebrow

"If you wish, I can put a blindfold on before wrapping your ribs." He would sound a bit flustered as he spoke

A small snicker escaped her lips as she slowly stood up "Turn around and look at them…now"

He would be a bit hesitant, though he would eventually look at them "…n…now what should I do?"

"Look, as cute as it is that the high and mighty Emperor of the Sands is embarrassed by looking at my breast, I don't care, so you shouldn't either. They're breast, plenty of people have them. I could care less if I was naked, as long as I have my crossbows to deal with the monsters of the night, I'm fine. So answer me, what do you think of them?"

"…they appear very nice…one of the best I've seen in years?" A thought passed through Azir's mind, he wondered if birds could blush…and if they did, he was glad he had his armor on. A second thought then passed through his mind; did she just call him cute?

"…I'll take that not as an insult considering you were dead for a few thousand years and I'm sure this is the first pair you've seen since then. Well if you're done being embarrassed, are you going wrap my ribs or am I going to strain myself even more doing it myself?" She lowered her glasses as she looked at him, revealing her red eyes.

He would look back at her, meeting eyes and simply stared. Her eyes had a calm intensity to them, one that would set his mind at ease. Once he snapped out of his trance, he would kneel down. "Of course, I apologize for my reaction then.' He would examine the bruise as she raised her arms, running his hand over it gently.

She let out a small hiss "For someone that lives in the desert, your hands are awfully cold."

"The desert nights may be hot and unforgiving for those not used to it; however our night can be far colder than is known." A serious look came across his face as he ran his hand over the bruise. "Lady Vayne… it appears that I must do something first before I wrap you."

She let out another unsatisfied groan "You are taking up my time Azir, if you see something that you have to do, then do it."

Azir would simply nod and place a hand on the injured side of her ribs and placing his other hand on her other side to hold her steady. He would brace himself before he pushed quickly and strongly against the bruised side, a pop and a crack would be heard before Vayne let out a loud yelp of pain. She reflectively grabbed onto his forearm, digging her nails into his skin. He would let out a small sigh before he began wrapping her lower ribs up tightly.

"You…fucking…ass..." Vayne would breathe out, slowly perking up. "There was a bit of a stabbing pain but now it's gone?" She would turn to look at him "…a rib was broken and was in the wrong place?"

"Well, slightly broken, yes. I felt the slight elevation as I ran my hand over it. Putting pressure on it, I wanted to move closer to where it should be. I apologize for the pain that you went through and will take any more punishment you wish to deal as reprimand."

"…more?" She would look at him with a puzzled look before looking at where she was grabbing. She would see that she had managed to pierce his skin with her grasp and blood began running from the wound. She removed her hand quickly with a gasp.

He would continue wrapping her chest before he spoke up in a tone of concern. "Lady Vayne, if you don't mind me asking…what happened to cause this much damage?"

Vayne stayed quiet before she spoke up "Normally, I do not speak about what I do to anyone…but to make up for harming you as you simply tried to help me, I will make an exception just this once. I was out on a mission, some avian monster was killing caravans of people in the southern outskirts of Demacia, it did not even eat all that it killed. I tracked it deep into the forest to what I presume was its nest. I was up in a tree as I readied to strike, the second I was the monster just…disappeared. Next thing I know, it had me in its talons and threw me towards a large tree at a high velocity. Needless to say, if I had hit the tree, I would have been broken in half. I grabbed onto some branch as quickly as I could as I was sent flying, the moment sent me in a different direction…and through a rather large branch. I didn't have much time for being in pain, so I rolled onto my feet when I hit the ground and immediately went on the defensive. I couldn't see the monster but I could hear it everywhere. You've seen what we fight on the Fields; I thought I ended up finding something from the void. I immediately left the area, seeing as I was in no condition to fight…especially if the monster was stealthy. No matter how far I went from the nest, the sound of the monsters always seemed to be around me. Surprisingly enough, I managed to get back without having another run in with the creature…or so I thought. After getting back home and resting on my bed for a quick moment, I was awoken by a large crash. I thought the creature had followed me home and wait to attack my 'nest' as I attacked its. I armed my crossbow and made my way to the door, which was when you walked in. I was ready to pull the trigger and launch an arrow through the monster's throat…through your throat. Though the way you carried yourself…it made me stay my finger. I knew no monster could walk with that much confidence and stand with so much pride, even with a weapon against its neck."

"You are a brave and kind woman Lady Vayne, you fight to protect the people from monsters." He smiled softly up at her as he finished wrapping her chest.

"I just do not wish for anyone else to go through what I did." She would look down and away from him as she spoke

"…what ever happen in this house, know that you stand stronger than you did then. That which haunts our past are our stepping stones towards the future that we decide for ourselves. Because of Xerath, the lives of thousands were lost…if I had known better, they would not have died. Their blood is on my hands…" He stood up and placed a hand gently on her shoulder "Now then, if you'll excuse me. I have something to take care of."

"W…where are you going Azir? You're new to Demacia, aren't you? Won't you get lost?" She put her arms back in sleeves as she zipped her suit up again. His guilt over the death of his people surprising her slightly.

"It is true that I am new to Demacia and do not know the way around, however exploring Demacia is not my goal, my current destination is the southern forest." He would give her a small bow "I will return to repair the roof that I damaged." With that, his staff appeared as he left the room.

"…southern forest…what would he want there." She mumbled to herself as she watched him leave. "The only thing there is the mon…AZIR!" She would grab her wrist mounted crossbow, the larger crossbow, and a multitude of arrows as she left the room in a rush and caught up with him quickly "What the hell do you think you're going to do!"

He would turn to face her "This monster of yours is something that I cannot let live."

"If you're doing this as some sort of hero saving the helpless girl, you can't stop it now. I won't be insulted like that." She walked in front of him, pressing her finger against his chest "I've been training my whole life to fight monsters, what makes you think you can do any better? Cause you're an emperor?"

"It is nothing like that Lady Vayne. You said that this monster of yours was a bird of some sort? In my country, birds were…are…a symbol of greatness. As they soar in the sky, everyone, from peasant to king, looks up at them. They strike at the opportune time to feed and never in excess, never killing more than they need to. Finally they defend their family till the end, it does not matter what happens to them as long as their mate and children live. If this monster is kill an excess of innocent people, if it is just killing those walking the known path, then it's an insult to my people." He spoke with conviction. This monster not only insulted him but his culture and his people. "Secondly, I am not the one that shall be killing it."

Vayne was a bit taken back by his response, surprised that he had cared so much about his people. She had read during her studies as a child that the former ruler of Shurima was a dictator, but aren't dictators oppressive and only rule for themselves? Everything about this man seemed to indicate that he was far an oppressive tyrant and loved his people dearly. "…what do you mean that you won't be killing it? It's either kill or be killed."

"Not only is this monster insulting my people, it also stole your pride and dignity. It surprised you and made you retreat from it. From what I've seen on the Fields of Justice and our conversation, I gather that you are a strong and proud woman. You take any challenge head on if it is to protect people from monsters and have never run from a battle since you've taken up this mantle of yours. With that in mind, I am going to assist you on getting your honor back from the monster, so you will be the one to kill it."

Vayne looked up at him, not saying a word. The finger on his chest slowly turned to a gently palm. She smiled slightly before she fixed her glass and turned "Well if that's the case, then you're leaving your partner behind, aren't you?"

He would chuckle as he began following her "I apologize for leaving you behind then partner…but it seems you have your weapons and your conviction at your side now."

Vayne would take a path out of Demacia that would have the two seen by none; she didn't need any unwanted attention in her life. The path back to where she was attack would take about five hours to traverse on foot. They would make a bit of small talk during the journey, mainly talking about the recent history of Demacia and the numerous sights of ancient Shurima. The sun would start to set when they entered the forest, which was quiet of all animal life. As they continued on their way in silence, they eventually came upon the site where she was attacked. She would slowly make her way to where the creature originally was, Azir keeping relatively close to her.

"…Azir…it's here still…" she whispered softly as she ran her hand on the ground. The sound of wind blowing and wood groaning from pressure was heard.

"I have your back Lady Vayne…" He clutched his staff tightly as he looked around. Whatever this creature was, it was quick as she mentioned.

It was quiet for a while until a screech was heard and a shadow dove towards Vayne. She rolled out of the way, however the injured ribs affected her greatly. Azir jumped up to be closer to her but kept an eye out. The creature would again strike at her, coming from a blind spot, however he would point his staff at the monster and hit it with a simple blast of magic. It screeched as its flight pattern was thrown off ever so slightly and its speed slowed. She would take advantage and start launching arrows into the monster, aiming to take its ability of flight. With actual damage being done to it, the monster would crash on to the ground a few feet away. She began marching up to it, continually firing arrows into it but not enough to kill it right away. The monster truly seemed like an overgrown bird, large sharp talons on its giant legs, nappy and coarse looking feathers, an odd shiny tip on the end of its wings, a large beak designed for tearing, however it how two sets of eyes.

"You know…you were wrong Azir…this isn't all about my honor…though it does feel good to get it back…"

"It's for those that the monster has slain…" He would relax a bit.

"You are such a strange man…you know that…but it's refreshing." With that, a final arrow would pierce the monster's head. She let out a sigh before turning back to Azir and walking towards him

An odd sound rang in his ears, a sound he heard when he was flying, the meaning there was still something flying. A simple thought ran through his mind, what if the creature was not as fast as she said…what if was relatively fast but there were actually two monsters. In the corner of his eye, he saw another creature coming in to attack Vayne through the trees. He quickly summoned a sand soldier next to her and pulled himself towards her, she would looked extremely confused as this happened quickly. The monster would appear out from the trees, large and long metal blade look protrusions extending from the tip of its wings, aiming to impale her. The soldier would block one of the monster's blades, but Azir ended up take the other one into his being. He would let out a groan as it managed to go all the way through him. Vayne looked in shock as he was impaled before a rage filled her, someone got hurt again in front of her and she could do nothing. She unloaded every arrow she had into the monster within seconds. Eventually the sand soldier fall back down to sand and the monster fell, along with Azir.

"Azir!" Vayne fell to her knees shaking slightly "Azir! No, no, no…don't do this to me!"

He would chuckle a bit, weakly, and look up at her "Well…it's a good thing I have this armor…or else I would have been cut through…however it still managed to get through considerably." He rested a hand on his stomach, where the wound was.

"Azir, you are a fool! Why did you let this happen to yourself! Why didn't you just let it attack me! Instead…instead someone is going die because I could do nothing…" She looked down as her voice trembled

"Lady Vayne…" He would reach up and take her glasses off "This is who we are. We are the ones who take the weight of the world to keep others safe. I would do this again in a heartbeat, even if it would have resulted in my immediate death." His breathing became faster

"…Shauna…" She said softly as she dug through her bag

"Excuse me?" He would tilt his head slightly as he looked up at her.

"My name…that you can use…is Shauna Vayne. And you better heal up soon because I want to talk to you more…I feel like I can talk to you about anything...and you're not a bad partner to have when hunting the monsters of the night…so don't die…for me…" She smiled softly at him as her tone was one of genuine happiness. With tears in the corner of her eyes as she pulled out a flare gun and fired it

He would slowly close his eyes "Shauna Vayne…a beautiful name to accompany a beautiful woman with a beautiful smile. Hope you do not mind if I keep that to myself." He chuckled slightly before he went quiet the sound around him fading.

"Azir? Azir!...Nooooo…." Her voice would fade off as everything went silent

The advantage of Ascension, it grants immortality, however that does not mean that an Ascended being cannot die. Damage to the brain, to the heart, to the whole being, that could kill an Ascended. Other wounds simply need time to heal, which can be sped up with the being resting. When the wound had recovered enough to only be a large cut, Azir woke himself up.

When he opened his eyes, a woman with bright yellow piercing eyes met his.

"See Vayne, he's perfectly fine. I don't know why you fired that flare in the first place and why you were so panicked about it." The woman spoke. He noticed the woman wore Demacian colors and a unique outfit. She also wore a helmet that kept her hair from getting in her face.

"Azir…" She mumbled softly as she sighed "Probably because he's the Emperor of Shurima, who saved my life from a monster and was injured because of it. Do you really think him being dead would look good on us by the League? By the other countries? Now I could care less about that, but seeing it was because he tried to 'protect' me, that would bring too much trouble for me. I thought he was dying, so that was the best decision at the moment. If he's fine right now, then I figure that the least you can do is escort back to the city." Vayne spoke with her usual cold and sharp tone "Now are you going to help escort him or not Quinn? Because I'm sure the Prince would love to hear about how a soldier turned away Emperor Azir."

She would puff her cheeks out before finally breaking her sight on Azir and stand up "Alright, alright. Jeez, never seen you this serious about a person before." She would whistle as a small group of guards showed up.

"I am always serious about helping people and I repay my debts." She began walking away

There was a squawk heard in the sky "Hey Vayne…what happened to your glasses? I mean, we never see you without them."

She would stumble a bit "Uhhh…yes…it appears that my glasses have gone missing. I believe they were lost when I was surprised by the second monster that Azir saved me from. Speaking of whom…" She would turn to face where Azir "I shall see you around in Demacia, hopefully they don't keep you in the castle too long. And thank you for all that you did." While it was still her cold and sharp tone, he picked up a small tone of gratitude. She would then continue on her path. "If you'll excuse me, I have some news to deliver to the locals

"Of course Lady Vayne, I look forward to seeing you again in a more social location." He would store Vayne's glasses is a pouch as he slowly began to stand up

"…if you're trying to get close to her, you should probably pick someone else. I mean, she's cold and doesn't really open up to anyone. She gives Prince Jarven a headache whenever he has to speak to the noble houses…her and Fiora." Quinn smirked as she watched Vayne walk away

"Just like the desert, there are many mysteries hidden by the sands…" He watched Vayne walked away before facing Quinn and the soldiers

"Some desert knowledge huh? Well, I'm glad you're not a dying Emperor! Hope you're ready for a bit of a walk." She smiled happily at him. A large blue and purple eagle would then fly down and rest on her shoulder "Look Valor, you have a new friend to talk to." 

* * *

><p><strong>I can do serious, I totally can! Though next chapter expect some humor...especially with Azir and his new friends.<strong>

**Hokay, figured I should share some insight to the story.**

**-Is this an AzirXVayne? Maybe? Haven't really decided who his OTP would be in my mind yet.**

**-Is this an Azir Harem? Maybe? To find what sticks, you gotta throw it. Now it won't be with every female champion ever, I have my other pairings that shall stay together forever.**

**-Am I gonna get to read some smut? Nope! You'll get to read about naked people...like topless Vayne...but you'll never read about anyone's bedroom techniques! People are gonna have sex, part of life, but there's plenty of other stories that can satisfy that need for you. Just not my thing...not that I haven't RPed it before...but ya get it.**

**-How often are you gonna release a chapter? Well, this chapter came out quick because I enjoyed the positivity from it a lot and want to put something out there quickly again. However, I do have a life. So I will attempt to release a chapter once a week, if things get a really busy every two weeks but I'll let you all know when busy time kicks in.**

**-Are you good at league? Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa...hahahaha...haaaaa...oh goodness no. I can play pretty decently, but nothing to brag about.**

**-You're a cool dude and I wanna talk with you about stuff! 1, not a question. 2, how'd you know I was a dude. 3, just pm me on here, I'll get to it eventually**

**Update the Headcannon**

**Azir- Shurima's downfall was totally Xerath's fault and not his fault in the slightest, he just wanted more power to make Shurima better and a bro broke the code. He also takes responsibility for the lives lost because of this. He is a ruler of his people and will defend everyone by himself if need be. Not used the "modern" women and what they wear...or don't wear.**

**Vayne- Does not have time for any bullshit. You saw her naked? That's nice, she's got important things to do, like kill the monsters of the night that are murdering people. She also feels guilty that she could not save her family when the witch attacked her house, so seeing Azir "die" saving her brought up memories.**


	3. The Walk Back

Author's Notes:  
>Ohhhhhhhh god, this chapter. I had meant to spend more time on it, work on the other hand kept me busy. I also wrote this thing three times, the first time I didn't like how Quinn was, the second ended up not saving, and this is the third time.<p>

Comment responses:  
>Sephios: Thank you again<br>GoG ToXiC: Thank you for the compliment and critique! I really wanted to spend more time editing this, but time was not a luxury for me. Next chapter I will pay more attention in the editing.  
>Toxic: Ohhhhh, I got plans in stored with Xerath...that is something I'm looking forward to. Still figuring out what I'm planning to do.<br>Sorrowful Reaper: I've looked numerous times, but only the beginning and end parts where it's just me talking are bold. However I am doing something different with my notes  
>VanizKai: Thank you, and sorry for that confusion!<br>JdkLeBleau728: Thank you! And I'll try to keep to a schedule for releases  
>Kewlstory: Thank you, and I figure you meant bolding, not bossing. So with that in mind, I'm doing things a bit different now!<br>Mustacheman1234: Thank you, I rather enjoy him too! There are a few specific pairings out there already, but nothing set in stone for him.  
>SilverstormXD: Thank you!<br>Cyrus Rotherham: This chapter was such a struggle, but next chapter will have many more champion interactions!

* * *

><p>"So, Emperor Azir, what brings you into our neck of the woods?" Quinn crossed her arms as she and the guards escorted Azir to Demacia<p>

"I have come to the realization that I need to socialize more. In the Capital, there are not many people for me to talk to." Azir would look over at her as he answered

"What do you mean there aren't a lot of people for you to talk to? I've read reports that say that there are plenty of people in your city." She would glace over her shoulder at him

"Ah, it is good to know that I am being watched by the other powers of this continent." He responded in a neutral tone

"I didn't mean it like we were spying on you!" She spun and responded frantically "It's just that your city just appeared out of nowhere, so we wanted to know how big it was and where it was exactly!"

He chuckled softly at her "I understand perfectly. A new force appeared and Demacia wanted to make sure we weren't amassing an army to start sweeping the land. I would have done the same."

She would let out a sigh of acceptance at his somewhat understanding of the situation "Just so you know, Demacia means no ill intent." She would turn back to face the way they were walking "Though back to my question, don't you have people there to talk to…like Sivir and Nasus?"

"Sivir left almost immediately after I awoke, only returning to speak occasionally or escorting a small band of nomads into the city. While I do not see her often, I still enjoy our talks; however there can be days or weeks when I next see her. As for Nasus, he just speaks to me whenever we meet at the Institute of Justice though shows no interest in returning to the Capital."

"Wow…sounds rough." She would scratch at her cheek. For someone who is an emperor, he seemed very alone. "…so you're going to Demacia because we have more people?"

"Truthfully, I am exploring all of these new cities that appeared while I was dead; Demacia is simply my first stop." Azir would look down at where the cut from the monster was, the wound fully healed "I wish to make friends, people who I can speak to freely without worrying that they are judging me based on my position." He would then look at her again "To have a best friend, just like you have."

She would smile softly as she looked up at Valor who flew above "A best friend huh? That's a great reason." She would let out a whistle as Valor descended and rested on her arm

Azir would watch with content as he watched the bird descend. "It has been many years since I've seen an eagle like that, however they are still as beautiful as ever. It is called a Demacian Eagle, correct?"

Quinn would look at Azir, a bit wide eyed "You know exactly what he is?"

"Of course, the skies were filled with them in my time. We would see the occasional one in Shurima, though our skies were the home of what you would call Shurimian Falcons. A Shurimian Flacon is what I changed into truthfully, or rather a variation on it." He would look over at Valor "Ah, please excuse my rudeness, allow me to formally introduce myself" He would give the two a bow "I am Emperor Azir, Ruler of Shurima"

"Oh….uhhhh" She would return the bow somewhat shaky, balancing Valor on her arm as she did "I'm Quinn, and this is Valor" She would smile softly at Azir

"_Yeah, what she said!" _Valor screeched, however Azir could understand him clearly.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Quinn and Sir Valor" Azir gave a small nod to the two

"Please, just Quinn will do. I'm not a noble at all; I'm just a scout for Demacia." Quinn said with a small blush

"_Did you hear that, he called me sir! Wait…are you blushing? Why!"_

"Hush Valor, I'm not used to being addressed like that."

Azir could not help but let out a chuckle "Please do not take it the wrong way Quinn, it is just my way of showing respect. I indeed called you sir, Sir Valor; I wish to show you respect as well"

Quinn would stop in her tracks as the two looked back at him "Wait…you understand him?" Quinn asked hesitantly

"Yes, I can understand him. It seems that is a benefit that I recently discovered. The Shurimian Falcon is a rare sight in our skies just as the Demacian Eagle is in yours, so I never had a chance to find out until now."

"So…you understand him…how? Do you read his mind? Is it a feeling?" She stepped closer to him, interested in the man now

"How do I phrase this?" he took a moment to gather his thoughts "I hear his cry, however I can also hear what he is saying."

She smiled widely up at him "So you understand him! You hear his words! For me it's a feeling, whenever he says something, I just have a good understanding of what he's saying…I just…know! It's because of how close we are." She smiled over at Valor "It's because we're all we got, we're family."

"_Quinn! Stop getting all sentimental on me now! We finally met someone that can understand us! We have to look cool!"_

As Azir watched the two interact, he couldn't help but think back to his youth when he and his brothers and sisters played. They would pretend they were legendary Ascended Warriors fighting to protect the palace from invaders. As he snapped out of his small dazed, he would notice Quinn and Valor looking at him. "Ah, excuse me. I was thinking about something…"

"If you say so…" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him "What's it like…being a human…falcon…person?" She didn't know how to phrase the question, how would you call a person like Azir?

"It is a big change, I can tell you that. Aside from the obvious changes, the most difficult one is the beak." He looked up in thought "I do not have teeth anymore and I had to change the way I spoke so that I could be understood. I wonder if this is what Nasus and Renekton had to go through seeing as they were human once as well."

She would listen intently "So you don't have teeth and had to learn a new way to talk…so do you still need to eat?"

"Being an Ascended, I have a near immortal. I can still die from a serious wound, however I do not need to eat, breath, or sleep."

"So this Ascension thing, it changes you into animals? Renekton a crocodile, Nasus a dog, and you a falcon, but what about Xerath?"

The moment Quinn spoke Xerath's name, Azir stopped in his tracks. He gripped is staff tightly as the ground beneath the group rumbled slightly. The guards pulled their weapons and took a step back from Azir; though Quinn raised a hand, signaling them to sheath their swords.

"Do not bring up the name of the traitor." Azir's tone shifted to a dark one as he glared at the ground; thinking of the man who ruined everything, filling his being with rage.

She would take a step forward, lowering her head "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you. We will continue, if you wish…"

He would take a breath and nod before walking, the group joining him. It would be a quiet walk for the next few hours until Valor landed on Azir's shoulder

"_You know she really is sorry, right?" _Valor squawked softly

"I do…and I did not mean to alarm everyone. I should be the one apologizing to them, however when that name is brought up, I just can't think straight. He took everything from me…and I don't know why." Azir mumbled softly

"_Don't let it ruin you." _His claw gave an assuring squeeze _"Think about the fun you had today with Vayne!"_

He would stay quiet for a moment before speaking up "Being attacked by a monster does not seem like a fun day."

"_Would being attacked by a monster be on par with crashing through a ceiling and taking the back streets with a female in a tight outfit?" _It would be hard to tell, however Valor had a sly look on his face

"How did you know?" Azir would glance over quickly

"_Because another bird entered my territory, how could I not go to investigate? I saw you soaring before you went straight down into her home. Nice act though, you almost managed to hide her glasses perfectly."_

"You cannot let your master know about this!" he whispered loudly

"_Whoa there sand man. First of all, she is my partner, not my master. Secondly, why not?"_

"Because it is Sh…Vayne's wish to keep it secret, otherwise she would have told your partner when she first arrived."

"_Ohhhh, you two are on a first name basis huh? Who knows, maybe you two can hit off something nice."_

Azir would let out a sigh. "It is not like that…at least from me. It would be difficult to form a relationship…especially considering my past relationship"

Valor would stay quiet for a moment before he spoke up _"Knock, knock."_

"…knock, knock?"

"_Yeah. Knock, knock."_

"How am I supposed to respond?"

Quinn would speak up, slowing down to walk with the two "You're supposed to respond with who's there."

"Why would I respond with who is there?" Azir would look over at Quinn.

"It's the way the joke goes. Someone says 'knock, knock', then someone responds with 'who's there'. After that the person telling the joke says something, then you repeat what they say but add who in the end." She would shrug.

"Very well. Who is there that is knocking?" His attention would shift back to Valor

"_Garen."_ Quinn would let out a sigh, this was one of Valor's favorite jokes.

"Garen wh-"

Before Azir could finish, Valor let out a loud screech _"DEMACIA!"_ Valor beamed happily

"…I do not get it" Azir would tilt his head

Valor's attitude dropped as Quinn began laughing loudly at Azir's response. "You remember the Demacian Champion Garen, right?"

"Yes, the one that yells Demacia a lot."

"Well that was the joke, he interrupted you, yelling Demacia like Garen would."

"Ah, I see! Well if you do not mind me trying…knock, knock."

Quinn would look over at Valor before looking back at Azir "Who's there?"

"Uhhhh…Ramus!"

"Ramus who?"

"Okay!" Azir looked at the two expectantly

"_Wooooooow, that sucked. You should leave the jokes to the professional king."_ Valor would then look off in the distance _"Demacia is near, I will take off for now. Call if you need me Quinn."_ And with that, Valor was in the skies again

"Well, it's been fun Azir, but things might be getting a bit more formal and series when you meet up with the royal family." Quinn smiled softly before she faced front and adopted a more serious look.

"Ahh…well I do wish to apologize to you…all of you. My outburst was unwarranted as you all simply were doing your jobs. I hope you accept my humblest of apologize." He gave a small bow

She would glance back, smiling quickly "Of course Emperor, we're only human after all." She would then lead him to the palace in silence

He took the moment to process what she said "Yes…we are only human…thank you." It was odd, she still viewed him as human…but it was something that he enjoyed hearing.

As they marched through the streets of Demacia, they quickly became the center of attention. Quinn was one of the most decorated scouts in current Demacian history, she could be easily noticed in a city if she was not trying to be sneaky; Azir towered above everyone else, had bird like features, and wore gold and other bright colors. It would be impossible for the two not to be notice, even if they were not escorted by guards. Whispers were going around, wondering why Azir had come to Demacia and why he was being escorted. The closer they got to the palace, the large the crowd would get until there was a large gathering at the entrance to the palace.

At the entrance of the palace, two figures stood as they were flanked by guards. The man on the right would be the shorter of the two and far older, he would wear regal attire and a crown rested upon his head. The man would wear an expression of joy, taking a few steps forward "Hello, such a long journey for you to come all the way to our fair city mighty emperor!" He spoke cheerfully and with a booming yet old voice "I am King Jarven Lightshield the Third." He gave a bow

The man to the left was far taller and wore a black and gold suit of armor as a large spear rested beside him. It was clear that this man was related to the king, almost looking identical to the king, even in his old age. There were differences however, unlike the king, this man wore a look of intensity. His eyes seemed to pierce through whatever they were looking at and judge it on a personal scale. He too would step forward and give a bow, though a smaller one "I am Prince Jarven Lightshield the Fourth, future King of Demacia."

Azir would lower himself to a knee, bringing his fist to his chest as it still held the staff "A pleasure to meet you King and Prince Lightshield." He would stand up and step closer; though keeping enough of a distance so the guards would not need to step between them. "I am Emperor Azir, the Golden Sun, Beloved of the Mother Desert, and future Emperor of Runeterra as a whole."

* * *

><p>Ending Author's Notes:<br>Next chapter should be fun, considering there will be more than just one on one champion interactions! I do apologize for the sub quality of it, I wanted to do better but better could not come out.

The headcannon:  
>Quinn: She's young and relatively hip, however she takes her job seriously<br>Valor: Sly and cheesy. He is protective of Quinn


	4. A Royal Meeting

**Author's note:  
><strong>I actually expected this chapter to be a lot shorter than it actually was...oh well!

**Review responses:**  
>Kewlstory: Glad it's better now! I'll eventually go back and edit the other chapters so they're easier on the eyes...and with better grammar. I know right? Azir has so much potential and it made me so sad to see him in so few fics.<p>

AnonymousZzzZz: Thank you! I'm trying to keep a closer eye on the grammatical errors and making sure everything flows the way it should.

SilverstormXD: He sometimes needs a wheelbarrow for how big his balls can get sometimes...I also just loved that line so much when I typed it.

Mustacheman1234: Think it's because I ended up typing it up three times that killed it for me. If you don't like something, it's hard to keep doing it, however I had to get passed that part to move on.

Warrior975: Oh there will be romance, he is the most interesting bird in the world.

Shloop: No biggie, it's what he does. He told them his future plans, so it won't come as a surprise to them when he eventually cashes in on it.

Sarle33321: As you can see in this chapter, Lux is indeed in it! And Ezreal will be in this as well at a point in time.

* * *

><p>Silence, there was simply silence after Azir's proclamation. Tension filled the air as Quinn and the guards that escorted Azir slowly backed away from him. The guards moved to surround Azir, keeping themselves in front of the crowd. Falling from the castle and landing next to Prince Jarven was a large ball of fire from which a female emerged; on the other side, a man with a spear emerged from the rest of the royal guards. Aside from the King Lightshield's usual royal guards, a large man appeared, holding a sword equally as large.<p>

Jarven pointed his spear at Azir "Explain yourself! What do you mean future emperor of Runeterra as a whole? Are you declaring your intent to invade Demacia?"

Azir looked around and assessed his situation; He examined each and every person that was around, their position, the space around them, and even how the weather reacted. Once he was finished, he raised his hand and point at each person he knew from the Fields of Justice, beginning with the two next to Jarven. "Lady Shyvana, Sir Xin Zhao…" His finger then moved towards the large man guarding the King "Sir Garen…" It then went up towards the castle, specifically a piece of architecture on it "Sir Galio…" Next were two figures which were at the front of the crowd "Lady Fiora and Lady Poppy…" For the last one, he spun his staff around and pointed it to a spot a few feet from him with it "And finally Lady Luxanna."

"H…how?" A voice was heard her illusion faded away, Azir's staff rested against her breastplate. She had manipulated the light perfectly like she always had; no one should have been able to tell where she was.

He would chuckle slightly "You may be the "Lady of Luminosity" but I am the Golden Sun. Living under in the harsh Shurima desert, under the unrelenting sun, I am able to tell when the sun is playing tricks on me; For you to get as close as you did is still an extremely impressive feat, should we have been out of the sun, I would not have been able to see you." He turned to face her, lowering his staff "You have the potential to become a truly powerful person in your city, in both your abilities and with how you give your people hope. I would be honored to assist in the advancement of your skills, should you ever come to Shurima."

"Uhhh…thank you?" Lux had her wand ready to blast him if needed, but she eased up a bit after hearing him speak. It wasn't uncommon for her to hear compliments for her abilities; however she would have to say that this was the first time that someone not allied with Demacia wished to see her get stronger.

"I am talking to you Emperor, are you ignoring me?" Jarven felt insulted; Insulted that he was being ignored and that Azir was talking to someone so casually after making the statement that he did.

"I am not ignoring you Prince Jarven; I am simply seeing how long it is going to take all of you to realize that King Lightshield has been holding in his laughter." He planted the bottom of his staff on the ground as his attention went back to the royal family.

Jarven blinked a few times before looking over at his father, who at this point was finally laughing loudly. Everyone was confused but relaxed as the king laughed. "Father…what is going on?"

"Jarven, my son, what we just heard is what all rulers wish for, power. Just as Swain wishes to hold power over all with force, just as we wish to share our justice with the world, he wishes to rule over all. It may be different words, but it is the same goal in the end. Now everyone, calm down, calm down." He waved all the soldiers down "Please, Emperor Azir, come in; I'm sure we have much to talk about." With that, the King turned around and began walking back into the palace, the royal guards following him.

"I would be honored, King Lightshield." Azir nodded as began walking towards the palace and joining the King, the guards making an opening for him; leaving all others to wonder what had just happened.

Inside the palace, the King and the Emperor walk side by side down the hallway "So tell me, Emperor Azir, what would have happened if we had attacked?"

"If you wish to know, I would have summoned guards to protect me while summoning a large army to attack." Azir responded "Needless to say, bringing down the might of Demacia down upon myself while in the center of the city would not have ended well, however Demacia would be weakened as well. Knowing the situation as I do, Noxus would have attacked in your weakened state and conquered you within a month at most."

"The power of Ascension is that great? Well it's a good thing that we are not at opposite ends of the battlefield yet." The King chuckled as he walked "So what brought you to Demacia my friend?"

"I am simply exploring this new world that has appeared in my absence and trying to create bonds with the people of it." He looked around at the decorations of the palace "This palace is very fitting of your city; it is strong, imposing, and colorful."

"Thank you Emperor, this palace is the result of hundreds of Demacians hard work; to know that someone outside of the city can see that it fits the city it represents is the biggest compliment." He ran his hand along the wall before holding his hands behind his back. "Well, if you are looking for friends, then you have come to the right place. Our citizens are the most prestigious people for someone like you, from dock hand to accountant!" The King chuckled before he stopped and thought to himself "I have to admit, this is the first time we've had outside royalty in Demacia. We've had plenty of diplomat's from the other cities but none hold the title of Emperor like you. In light of that, how about we throw a ball for the occasion? You'll get to know plenty of people, try our food, and hear our music. It'll be a cultural experience for you."

Azir shifted his weight from one leg to the other "I would not wish to make you go through the trouble of throwing such an event, but if you insist then I do not mind at all King Lightshield." He gave a small bow as a show of thanks

"Fantastic! We'll have it tomorrow considering the day is almost over!" He let out a jovial laugh "Now do you happen to have a place to stay?"

Azir stopped mid step. He did not have a place to stay even though he was traveling; granted rest was something he no longer required. "Well…I believe I was planning on staying outside under the stars."

"Oh nonsense, I insist that you stay for the night, as a token of friendship and kindness." He gave Azir's back a gentle smack "Well, it is very late and I am an old man. We can talk in the morning about political relations and the like, but for now get some rest." He signaled a guard over "Show him to the guest room. Well then Emperor Azir, until tomorrow."

"Ah…I thank you for your hospitality." He gave the King a small bow before following the guard. The guard took him to the guest section of the palace before giving Azir a bow and leaving.

Azir walked into the room and looked around, it was very fitting room for noble guests. It was decorated with expensive furnishings with the Demacian royal colors. As he examined the room, he noticed the bed, while large, would not be long enough for him should he lay down. He proceeded towards the small balcony that came with his room, looking over the city of Demacia.

"…there is such beauty in this city, but I sense an underlying coldness to it as well." Azir looked up at the faint stars. "There is too much light in this city…you can't see the light of the heavens." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes "A ball…how long has it been since I've been at one of those? I wonder if Shauna will be there…then again, I don't believe that is her style." He chuckled softly as he reentered his room and walked out of the door that led to the palace.

"And where do you think you're going?" Growled a female voice as he stepped into the hallway

Looking to his right, he noticed that the half dragon that stood next to Prince Jarven was there; the man with the spear would be on the left side of the door. Both stood with their arms crossed, the man holding the spear but with a look of patience however the dragon lady would not have the same look of patience.

"Ahhh, allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Emperor Azir. It is a pleasure to formally meet you two when we are not on the fields." Azir said in a cheerful tone

The man simply nodded but remained quiet, his partner did not. She stepped up to him, pointing up at him "Are you deaf? I asked where you're going…bird…"

"A fiery temperament as always Lady Shyvana; if you must know, I wish to see more of this palace." He focused on the one in his face "The King believes I require sleep, however that is not the case. Perhaps you two would care to keep me company as I make my way around…unless you two have other business being here?"

At this the man spoke up "Xin Zhao, Steward to the Lightshields." He gave a formal bow as he faced the Emperor "Prince Jarven wishes to speak with you; we are here to escort you to him."

"Well then, I should not keep him waiting then." He followed as Xin led the way, Shyvana following behind Azir. He could feel her glare at the back of his head. The three would eventually arrive at the training grounds of the palace, where Jarven patiently stood waiting.

"Emperor Azir, I apologize for my accusation at the gate. I just didn't expect to hear that from someone within Demacian walls." Jarven's temper had cooled, actually smiling at Azir

"Prince Jarven, a pleasure to meet you again" Azir gave a small bow "May I ask what this is about?"

"I wish for a formal match against you. When you were surrounded, but you did not have the air of a man who knew he was in danger. You understood the situation you were in, spotted our invisible agent that even I could not see, you even saw our silent guardian on the palace. Any other man would know that they were at a disadvantage, but you had an aura of someone who had the upper hand."

He tilted his head at Jarven's response "You should know that as well, as royalty, we should be able to assess any situation we are in; should it be on the battlefield, the courts, a trip away from home, or even at a simple introduction. If you were surprised by that, then you have much to learn before you become king."

"Excuse me?" Jarven's tone became a bit more agitated "What do you mean by that?"

"Simply that if you were surprised that someone from a royal bloodline was able see what I saw, then you will need to learn much more if you wish to be a true king to your people." Azir had determined that he was going to test him.

"How fucking dare you!" Shyvana stepped up into Azir's face, pushing off Xin who was trying to hold her back "Prince Jarven is ten times a king than you are an emperor! Hell, you lost your people! You only rule over sand."

Xin would sigh and shake his head as Jarvan placed his hand on her shoulder "Shyvana…that's enough…"

"I'm sorry my Prince, but this is a shell of a man, a king of dirt, rubble, and sand! He says that you're not fit to be king? I say he's not fit to be in your presence! You are strong my Prince, the citizens look up to you, you don't shake in front of the enemy! He left his country, probably to some damn desert rat, so he has no right to talk to you like that!" She roared in anger, fire in her eyes

Azir closed his eyes "Seven. It will take seven motions between the two of us, nine if you attempt to transform into your dragon form." Opening his eyes, he faced the woman in his face "You are right…my kingdom was destroyed, turned to sand and ruined. I lost my people; I lost my son, my daughter, my pregnant wife. Right now, those that I call my people are the desert nomads who seek a home out of the harsh sun of Shurima. With that being said, I still stand by my judgment of Prince Jarven. Anyone can be strong, but it takes a true ruler to hold back his strength, saving it for when the time calls for it. Never have any of you all seen the power I can truly wield, however I know how much your strength your Prince has. Anyone can have citizens look up at them, but it takes a true ruler to have his people look up in admiration. The few nomads in the city look up to me, I give them food, water, shelter, respect, and attention. Can you say, without a doubt in your mind, that each and every single one of his citizens look up at him with only admiration…or could there be stares of fear of consequence? This is the largest difference between Demacia and Shurima, you have your citizens, and I have my people; for I love each and every one of them. Finally, anyone can not show fear, but it takes a true ruler to show fear. Fear is what keeps you focused, it reminds you that something could happen if things do not go as planned. Truth be told, I was afraid when I was surrounded; I was afraid that my few but loyal people would pay for my actions. My final judgment, the limit of his strength is known, he has more citizens fearing him than people loving him, and will end up dying to something if he doesn't learn to accept that fear is not a weakness. Prince Jarven will be a good king for the Demacian citizens but will never be the great king that the Demacian people need."

Shyvana snapped and leaped towards Azir, wanting to make him pay for his words. Flawlessly, he dodged her attack with minimal movement and stood a relatively long distance away from the group. She growled as she soared towards him, her being engulfed by the fires of rage, wanting to tear his face off his head. His body seemed to shift side from side before it disappeared from her view, rewarding her with a hard hit to the back of her head from his staff when she landed. Her vision blurred from the hit but would not be stopped by a bird holding a stick; she spun around, ready for whatever else he had to bring so she could claw off his face. With more force than she had expected, he planted a solid palm strike at her hip, sending her off balanced. As she wobbled to regain her balance, his large talons went up and almost seemed to grab her torso, picking her up slightly, and then slamming her down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Seven" Azir said in an extremely calm tone.

The fact that he was still so calm when she was trying to maim him only pissed her off even more, deciding that he'll have to deal with her true form. As she began her transformation, with no hesitation, he brought the top his staff down to her eye and rested it there. She instantly stopped changing, an emotion going through her that she hadn't felt in a while, fear. It had been so long since she felt that, since her and her father running away from the other dragons; Dragons were mighty and powerful, worthy of fear. This bird, this man, who could easily blind or kill her, he was to be feared should he be crossed.

"Nine. Now, what was it that you said, that desert rat is currently running my kingdom?" Azir's tone had slowly changed to a subtle anger "That "rat" as you put it is my only surviving member of my bloodline in this world, the last one I have in this world that I can call my family. I will not have you, or anyone, insult her." He applied pressure down on his foot slightly before removing his talon off of her and looking over at Jarven and Xin. The two were ready to jump onto the Emperor should he take the altercation with Shyvana too far.

"I apologize for my idiotic guard; it was stupid for her to attack you. Please forgive her and myself." Jarven bowed to Azir, one of the few times he had to bow to a person

Shyvana looked at Jarven, then looked away embarrassed. She had made the prince apologize and bow to Azir because of her. She lost her temper and most embarrassing of all, she did not lay a finger on Azir at all. Xin walked over and knelt next to her "I'm sorry Xin…I really am. I didn't know that it would go that way…" she mumbled

"No…I'm sorry, we all misjudged him." Xin whispered

"There is no need to bow Prince Jarven; she is simply behaving how anyone who loved their prince would react. The sign of a good prince is when those around him and those below him defend him regardless of what is said of him. You have potential…now tell me, do you still wish to have a match with me?" Azir stepped away from Shyvana, holding his properly.

"…why…why couldn't she lay a finger on you? In the Fields of Justice, you get hit plenty of times by plenty of people…but now…nothing." Jarven examined Azir closely

"Simple, the League restricts some of our abilities. Do you truly believe that each Champion are on relatively equal footing? Do you really believe that we Ascended beings are as easy to kill as those who are not? Finally, do you really think I would show my full power there? I will let you into a secret, I RAISED my capital from the sands and out of the jaws of history by my power…and I was not using all that I have. Should we disregard my Ascended abilities, I was trained for years, from birth to adulthood, in numerous forms of combat. I know numerous forms of unarmed and armed combat; an Emperor of Shurima must be the strongest fighter in the kingdom to lead it to victory in war should it come. The fight with your half dragon guard, as strong as she is, was simply too easy for what I spent my life preparing for."

Jarven would glare at Azir, not knowing what to say. Was this the true difference between the two? Were these constant years of unrest with Demacia weakening the royal family? If Shurima did not fall, where would the world be now?

"Now tell me boy, do you still wish to have a match?" Azir's voice filled and echoed throughout the training grounds "Do you wish to fight an Ascended one on one, or do you want the help of your guards, perhaps the whole city to make it a fair fight? Maybe you wish to fight with the Emperor of the Shurima Empire? Born and raised to handle any and all that dare come into his lands, and mean it ill will, by striking them down with his bare hands; what do you choose boy?"

Jarven's glare faded as he looked away, he simply could not look at Azir. Every time he looked at the Emperor, it was like staring at an imposing mountain that continually got bigger. This was what it was like dealing with someone who was truly raised to be an emperor of a land whose sun would kill the foolish. Azir's Shurima was during an age of many empires, not like the city states that exist today. Jarven was not ready for this; he was not ready for a lot of things. "…I choose neither…I forfeit. Regardless of what I choose, I would lose."

After a moment of silence, Azir chuckled "Now my boy, that is the sign of a king; knowing when to or not to fight." The overwhelming presence that was suffocating Jarven lifted "Another thing, a smart king must know when to embellish truth." He walked over and patted Jarven's shoulder, who looked at him confused.

"Wait…what would have happened?"

"That, my boy, is now forever a mystery." Azir smiled before walking over to Shyvana, who stared in shock. "I am sorry for my strikes on you and causing you to attack me, Lady Shyvana; I simply wished to prove a point to Prince Jarven. To you as well, Sir Xin, I did not wish to have you play medic to your sister in arms." He gave the two of them a bow before heading back to his room. "There is no need to show me the way, I remember it."

"Prince Jarven…he's lying" Xin spoke up as he helped Shyvana get up "He wasn't embellishing…and he knows what would have happened…"

"I know he is lying…but maybe that's not a bad thing…" Jarven could not help but smile as Azir left "Truthfully, he is the first person from another royal family that I have met. I thought I knew a lot after returning from my hunting trip…but I guess I'm always learning something else.

"He's still an ass…" Shyvana rubbed her chest as she looked at Jarven

"There is no question about it. Azir is devious, powerful, calculating, and decisive...however I sense that there is more to it than he lets on. No matter, let us get some rest…apparently we are having a ball tomorrow" he sighed as he made his way to his room, the other two going to their respective rooms as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author End Notes:<br>**Now I know what you're thinking...why is Azir so damn OP in this?

The League plays with everyone's power and size. Fact, champs like Cho'gath, Natilus, and Rek'Sai are A LOT bigger than they are on the rift, they just fit them to size. Fact, Syndra and Xerath are argued by the community as being the the 1st and 2nd strongest champs in terms of magical might, but who is which rank is debated.

Now into the head cannon, if Xerath is one of the most powerful beings in the world because of the Ascension ritual, Azir went through the same ritual, and he managed to bring the WHOLE capital back...he would be pretty OP. Ascended beings would all be faster and stronger than when they were human as well. Finally, Azir's dad was a huge asshole, he wants to keep power over everyone and wants his son to do the same thing. With that in mind, he made his son into a fighter, hoping that having no equal would make him just as much of an asshole as him...didn't work.

Well, the next chapter is going to be the Ball! I'm sooooo gonna have fun with that!

**The Head Cannon:**  
>Azir: Kinda an asshole, but only to help people learn<p>

King Lightshield: Cares for his citizens. Understands how rulers think...well...since he rules.

Jarven: Hard headed because of the way he was raised, but truly wishes to be a good king for his people

Shyvana: Hot headed, defends Jarven whenever he's insult, has a crush on him

Xin: Xin is the trusted butler, he's like Alfred from Batman. He looks out for the best interests of the family, protects them when he can, and takes care of the others that are let into the close circle of the family.

Lux: She's a fantastic magic user, she knows it, everyone lets her know it.

Rek'sai: Will totally be in this eventually and it just warms my heart thinking of it.


	5. The Ball

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>Oh man, I've been working bit by bit on this chapter and moving this around, but I'm glad with how it turned out. I'm sure I could have worked it some more, but I didn't want to break it up into two chapters. Welp, enjoy!

**Comment Responses:  
><strong>SilverStormXD: Well, Rek'Sai is sentient, sentient meaning able to feel things. She's just feral while the other Voidlings are "sophisticated"

Kewlstory: Thank you! I had a lot of fun doing that!

Mustacheman1234: Thank you, I did enjoy making the ball...if the ball itself was a bit short...

Stolenwarpig: Thank you, he's grown on me a lot while writing this! What I like to think, especially after rereading Xerath and Syndra is that they perfect opposites. Xerath's body is raw magic contained by those chains, but he is the methodical and researched type of magic user. Syndra's body is that of a normal, extremely busty woman whose magic is pure instinct and in the moment. Though that just might be on pure magic alone.

Dp11: Thank you! I actually came to a conclusion that question in this chapter. That's what I think at least, gotta make things fair.

Master7July: Thank you! Have an update!

Toxic: This is true, the main problem being that not much has been explained about him. He could be a magical tank that can endure anything, which is why I'm glad the others have a small frame of reference!

VanizKai: Even if he is OP, there's plenty of ways to have fun!

Ralf Jones: Thank you! I wanted to make sure the fight flowed between the two smoothly. He'll be traveling all over, it'll just take a bit of time all things considered. Tried looking it up and never found the exact reason, but it's a good theory! Granted there's no defeating the void...just delaying it.

Cyrus Rotherham: Thank you, thank you! I'm trying to get plenty in even if it's just for a hot second *coughcoughPoppyinthischaptercoughcough*. It's working on everyone and trying to find where they could fit in more.

* * *

><p>Azir's morning began with a large breakfast with King Lightshield, filled with the delicacies of Demacia. While he did not need to eat since becoming an Ascended, it didn't mean he couldn't, which was something he was glad he could still do. He tried a little bit of everything, but never ate or drank more than a small sample. He could taste that the food was cooked by numerous chiefs but how extremely well prepared it was; he truly wished to taste what the common Demacian would eat.<p>

After the breakfast, Azir and King Lightshield began their diplomatic negotiations. The King stated all that he wanted; including everything he knew Azir would turn down however it never hurt asking. He wished for The Capital to be the ally of Demacia against Noxus, exclusivity to trade with The Capital, and safety for their caravans when they crossed the Shurimian desert where the most important on his list. Azir turned down asking the ally with Demacia against Noxus, wishing to stay neutral in their conflict.

While he would not have exclusive trade with Demacia, he would happily open trade with them, wanting to give his citizens a quality life in his city. He could not agree on the safety through the desert, knowing the dangers that lurk in the sands, though he would grant sanctuary to those that entered the city. Azir's requests were far fewer, simply wanting the King to send a good word to the city of Pilotover and wanting to assist in the training of Luxanna by sending her to The Capital. The king would laugh as he happily agreed with the first one and had to speak with the mage regarding the second one. They would continue talking, ironing out the smaller details.

"Well then Azir, it looks like all we have to do is simply sign to seal our deal. I'll be sure to have a contract written up and delivered to your room before the end of the day." The King stood up from his chair, making his way towards Azir

Azir stood was well, meeting the King halfway and shook his hand "Well then I look forward to signing it. Considering the Ball is later today, I would appreciate some time to have a better grasp of your city."

"Ah, but of course! Please, have my son or one of the royal guards show you around."

"No need for that your Highness; I would enjoy discovering it on my own."

"Well if you say so, I will see you later at the ball then!" He would chuckle as he made his way towards the royal chambers

"But of course, I would not miss it." Azir gave a small bow before making his way towards the palace exit.

The looks he received from people in the palace would not stop, nor would they ever. He was a giant bird like creature wearing gold armor, he was the Emperor of Shurima who raised the Capital from the sand, and he was something they had never seen before. He summoned his staff and began his journey around, enjoying the sun and fresh air of the city. His first stop was the markets, stopping to make small talk with the numerous people that were there. He would consider what each vender sold before buying some blankets, taking them with him towards his next stop. He would arrive at an orphanage, dropping off the blankets to the owners of the orphanage with a smile.

"Awwww…you're just a big softy, aren't ya!" A cheery voice would speak up

"It is my belief that whatever the crimes and sins their parents committed, that children should be unburdened by it." Azir responded happily "And that those without parents should never feel the lack of love from their hometown."

"Awww, I didn't scare you! Did you see me again?" A head of bright golden blonde hair would appear next to him

"Truth be told Lady Luxanna, the only time I knew where you were was when I turned the corner leaving the market, however I felt that I was being followed for some time." He turned and began walking, though at a slower pace

"Some of that Ascended sixth sense stuff, huh?" She would walk with him, skipping every so often

"More of the 'I was the son of a ruthless emperor and many people have tried to kill me' sense."

"Oh…sorry about that." She would stay quiet before speaking up "So…I heard you want me to go to Shurima to study…why?"

"Because you are a gifted individual Lady Luxanna, I wish to see your potential reached…and exceeded."

"Just call me Lux; I get called Lady Luxanna too much at home." She let out a groan "So you want me to go and learn magic from you? Don't you think that it'll be bad if Demacia learns about what magic you can teach? I mean, it's not like I want to betray your trust or anything but Demacia is my home."

"It is perfectly understandable, however I believe only truly skilled magic users will be able to learn Shurimian magic…and there is currently only one in this city."

"So you think if I go with you, I'll get skilled enough to learn it?"

"Not at all, you're already skilled enough. You are more skilled at it than me; magical study was never my strongest point growing up."

Lux stared up at him, a wide smile forming from his compliment.

"I know that if you go, it will be the most difficult thing you've attempted. If what I've heard about you is true, then you'll appreciate something actually challenging you." He rested a hand on her shoulder as they walked "I guess it could also be considered a bit selfish to see the magic of old of my people again, however, if there is anyone in this city that could do it, it would be you."

"Well…couldn't you ask Ryze? He's great with magic! Better than me!"

"However he would not appreciate the minor details like you would. He would simply learn the spells and move onto other things. "

"You really think I can do it?"

"The question is not me thinking if you can do it, I know you can, the question is do you think you can? The choice is yours thought, I do not wish to force you into doing something you don't wish to do."

"You know…I thought you were kinda scary…especially at the gate, but you're a really nice guy!" She giggled before she disappeared again.

With the late afternoon approaching, he decided to head towards the palace. As he made his way to the palace, the sound of small footsteps and clanking of armor beside him caught his attention.

"Emperor Azir." A surprisingly serious tone came from the Yordel that now accompanied him

"Ah, Lady Poppy, I'm glad to formally meet you." Azir gave a small bow "It seems you are ready for the ball."

The Yordel looked down at her white and golden armor, the Battle Regalia Armor as she named it. "I really don't have any nice clothes, so figured this would be the best option. Pretty sure they wouldn't like blacksmiths clothes or sleepwear."

He chuckled "Well not only is it an impressive work of armor, but it is very elegant looking as well. I'm sure those who purchase your services are never disappointed by the quality of the work you make."

"Well, I don't do much smithing anymore since becoming an ambassador, but I still do some of it in my off time." She smiled at the thought before looking over at him "…you know, don't know if it was ballsy or stupid what you did today. You were surrounded; if you did anything, you would have gotten my hammer to your face."

He smiled softly, not that anyone could see "This is true, I was indeed surrounded on all sides by powerful combatants. I guess you could say it was a calculated bluff on my end."

She frowned a bit "You know, I get a feeling that it wasn't stupid with the way you're talking." She looked up as they neared the palace "Hope you drop by Bandle City if you're exploring the land. While we don't have much like the other cities, we make up for it with more culture than any of them can offer and the best treats."

"I see you have very keen intuition then." With each step he took, his attire seemed to become more and more polished, his appearance becoming pristine "I would love to see how the lands of the Yordels have changed. Your people have always been kind to visitors and strong against those who wish your land harm. I will be certain to make a stop in Bandle City."

As the two walked up to the gates as evening arrived, the two visible guards at either side of the gate gave them a salute, Poppy then lead Azir to where the Ball was being held. He could already hear the music echoing throughout the palace and the sound of numerous people talking and laughing. The sound of such a lively place brought a smile to his face, remembering the old times. A man at the door would stop the two before going in.

"Announcing the arrival of Ambassador Poppy!" The man would yell as claps were heard

"Well…have fun in there, this is for you after all." Poppy gave a small and wave as she walked in.

"Announcing the arrival of Emperor Azir!" The man yelled again, though there were was an odd stiffness in the room as the claps began.

With the announcement, Azir walked in and took in the room. It seemed that in such a short time, they had managed to pull together plenty of food and beverages along with many expensive looking decorations. The people were dressed formally; even the King wore his best robes for the occasion. He spotted Prince Jarven, wearing formal clothes instead of his armor as he spoke to a large group, many being women. Leaning against the wall were the team of Xin Zhao and Shyvana, who wore their more formal uniforms but still appeared as guards. Xin rested with his eyes closed and a foot against the wall as he crossed his arms around his spear, he was very relaxed though more aware than he lead on. Shyvana was not as easily composed; an arm crossed her body as she rested her elbow on the side of her hand as she bit her thumb nail. She looked over at Jarven's location with a slight worried look on her face. He would see that one of the people providing the music was the Champion Sona, seemingly at peace as she played, which put him at ease as he watched her.

"You kinda lose track of everything when you watch her play, huh?" A familiar voice spoke next to him

He turned to see the familiar bright eyes of Quinn, chuckling "I have never heard anything like this before…no…I have never felt anything like this before. Her music, I feel it in my very being. I t feels like she is holding everything I am in her hands and nurturing my soul."

"Yeah…kinda amazing, huh?" She chuckled as she looked back up at her "…did you really have to cause such a scene at the front gates. I don't know if I could have shot at you…and I'm sure Vayne would have strangled me if I did."

"Again, this question arises. I am not afraid of this city; I made that evident with that statement. I am hardened by the deserts of Shurima, it will take more than all of that to shake me. That is the will of an emperor. " He would turn to look at the people again "I'm also sure King Lightshield would have done the same in different words should it have been the other way around. Tell me, what do you think of Lady Shyvana and Prince Jarvan?"

"Shyvana and Jarven? Well, she's good at her job of keeping him safe whenever he's out on a mission. He's my future king; I look up and respect him."

"Yes, but look at the situation closely. The look she gives is not one of a guard worried about their prince…"

She looked at the two, her eyes going wide slightly before looking away "…but the looks a woman gives a man. You're saying she likes him?"

"That is most likely, however, it seems the prince does not see it the same; seems like he will need to have his eyes opened to realize that."

She giggled "Ohhhh, wait till I tell Valor about this. OH! I also heard about you're little confrontation with Shyvana from our bird friend. I have to admit, I didn't expect for you to-"

"Emperor Azir!" A confident voice said loudly next to the two

As the two turned to face the person addressing him, Fiora Laurnet stood before them. She wore a tight and form fitting dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh, it was a black with red accents, and with a low cut on the chest, revealing much of her clevage.

"…" Quinn patted his shoulder "I'm gonna go now, you have fun" With that, she left Azir alone to deal with Fiora

Azir watched her leave before facing Fiora "Lady Fiora, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, ah, ah, that is Lady Fiora Laurnet to you, mighty Emperor. Remember the name, for you will never escape it."

"Lady Fiora Laurnet it is then." He gave her a small bow "Though what reason do I owe this meeting to?"

She began walking around him, eyeing him up and down "Back at the gates, what you said…"

He let out a long sigh "I believe at the next city I visit, I will not make such bold statements."

"You said it with such strength and conviction; I felt those words go through me, such passion. I have not felt that in a long time, it was like when I faced my father in a duel…however the end result were very unsatisfying." She ran a finger along his back "I want to duel you, hopefully you put up a more satisfying fight. I wish to test the mettle of an emperor, to see the might of the last dictator of the Shurima Empire."

He watched her as she circled him "I will have to decline your request for a duel." He noticed as the sly smile on her face would not fade "You are easily the world's finest fencer; I know when I am out classed."

"You cannot decline…" She ran her finger across his chest "If word got out that the newly returned Azir did not accept a challenge, and then it would make you look weak, which in turn would make Shurima look weak."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, knowing she was right.

"Come now, my Emperor…" She rested a hand on his cheek, her smile widening "In your words, I am the world's greatest fencer. Half the fight is decided before the swords are even drawn, when you lock eyes with your opponent. In those few moments, you know what motivates them, what they fear, who they are. You are a strong and proud man though never let on more than others need to know." She began circling him again, like a shark to her victim. "You stand tall, despite knowing all that all you knew was lost, starting your life over again. This does not detour you, non, it makes you stronger. In a world where the slightest sign of weakness casts doubt on your abilities to handle your city, you cannot look weak."

He finally nodded "You are correct, it truly seems like I cannot. And you knew all that with a glance?"

"Oui, a glance." She winked up at him "Not to mention a little bit of research"

"Very well, I accept your request for a duel" He stood tall as he looked down at her

"Fantastique, where shall we have our duel?" She smiled excitedly

"Here."

"Here? But there is not much room for a true match on this caliber, not to mention we do not have our swords."

At this, Azir began to chuckle "Why would we need swords?"

Fiora raised an eyebrow at him "Why? To duel of course! How else would we do it?"

"Correction, you challenged me to a duel, not a fencing duel. Now, it is up to the person that was challenge to a duel to determine how it will be contested as. For our duel, I choose a formal dance duel."

She looked up at him, slowly getting red in the face. He was right; she thought that he would not know the rules of duels. "Tres bien, we shall dance for our duel."

The room was quiet the whole time the two spoke, so when the challenge was decided, they gave the two plenty of space. The King had a chair pulled up so he could take a seat near the front of the crowd, Jarven standing beside him.

Azir walked to Sona, who was also watching the exchange of words. "I'm sorry to bother you Lady Sona, but may I request a fast paced song for my duel with Lady Fiora Laurnet?"

She replied with a chipper musical tone and a smile as she stretched out her fingers.

"I hope you know that just because you were an emperor doesn't mean you'll win. Your music is not what we'll be dancing to; meanwhile I was raised in a noble house. I know how to dance circles around you." Fiora walked towards the center of the dance floor that

"I am aware of that fact Lady Fiora Laurnet…" He followed behind her as the music began "however, I've had plenty of free time to know the customs of the cities…and I have always been a fan of dancing."

As the music played, the two circled around each other, eyes locked and matching step for step. Fiora gave a quick spin but made sure to put more of her hips into it, the dress she wore made it all the more sensual. Azir responded with a spin of his own, however his was far more crisp and focused. He held his hand out towards her as he moved closer to her in their continual circling. She smirked slightly; enjoying the fact that he actually knew what he was doing, and took his hand. He spun her around as he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as they collided. The two continued their dance, Fiora being far more sexy and smooth with her dance style while Azir was more powerful with his moves with her and crisp without her. The end began when the two of them started spinning, for Fiora, then Azir. One after another, they would spin as they continued to circle around each other. Closer and closer the two got, the inevitable collision was like that of the two like two tornados, powerful and attention gripping. As the two finally met, she would wrap her leg around him as he dipped her, their faces less than an inch from each other. Once they had finished their dance, the crowd erupted in applause.

"Very well, this will do for now, however I will have my proper duel…and there will be no escape from it." Fiora smiled slyly up at him

"I hope it is not anytime soon." He chuckled as he stood her up "Though you are the victor here, they could not keep their eyes off of you."

"Well it can't be helped, this dress is meant to grab attention, not to mention the curves on this body of mine." She chuckled as she unhooked her leg from him "Well then my empereur, au revior" She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Azir's eyes would go wide as his hand went up to his cheek. "…good bye?" He was so confused by this; he really did not want to encounter this woman again if this is how it's going to be

"Well then, it seems like you had fun…" A cold and stern voice spoke up behind him

As he turned to face who spoke, he would see that it was Vayne…who was in a dress no less. While it was a strapless and proper dress that went down to the floor, it would still be her color of choice, black. She had her hair down instead of in her usual ponytail, it being long and wavy. She did not wear her usual glasses, considering Azir still had them; however she wore a pair of reading glasses.

"Ah, Shau-" Azir smiled as he saw her, happy to see her again, but she stopped him midsentence.

She held up a hand "Don't Azir…just…don't." She slowly closed her hand to a fist "I don't know why I even bothered. I never came to any of the other balls the King throws, but since this one was for you." She let out a sigh and dropped her hand "Nevermind…" She turned and walked out the door.

He took a step, and then stopped. He shouldn't be the one to go after her; he was the one that made her upset. He looked down at the spot where she was and sighed.

"Hey…the hell are you doing?" Of all the people to come up to him, Shyvana walked up and spun him to face her

"What do you mean?" He was slightly confused, what had he done wrong?

"Again with these stupid questions…why the hell are you still here? Why aren't you going after her?" She growled at his stupidity

"Well, what good would it do if I went after her…it would only upset her more."

"Yeah, she'll get upset and argue with you if you follow her, but she'll be heartbroken if you don't. So get the sand out of your ears and follow her!" She pushed him back

He stumbled a bit and looked at her. He smiled softly as he realized where she spoke from "Truthfully, he is blind not to see you."

"Shut up for fucks sakes and go!...oh…" she then looked away "I'm also sorry…for insulting you and all that."

"And I am sorry for being as forceful as I was." He gave her a small bow before following where Vayne left from.

Xin would walk up beside Shyvana as she watched Azir leave "That was oddly nice of you, considering what happened last night. I thought you said you didn't like him?"

"I don't like him…that doesn't mean I hate him. Anyways, no girl should cry all alone after putting on a dress like that." She huffed as she looked away, hiding the tint of embarrassment on her face.

Azir would hustle to catch up with Vayne, the guards pointing him to the direction she went. He would spot her walking back to her house, though still a considerable distance away. "Shauna!"

She would not stop. She kept walking, though her steps sounded louder than before.

He would place his hand gently on her shoulder "Shauna…"

She would jerk her arm out of his grip as she spun to face him, the evidence that she was crying being clear on her face. Black streaks from her eye liner went down her cheeks and to the side of her eye when she wiped them. While the irises of her eyes were red, the white was slightly pink. "What do you want Azir! What in the world could you possibly want!"

He was a bit surprised at her tone, though more so at the fact that she was crying "You're crying…why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're being the biggest fucking jerk in the world right now. Why don't you do us all a favor, go back to your sand castle, and leave everyone alone! At least then they can be spared of your idiotic actions, but it's too late for me!"

"Excuse me?" Azir took a step forward to her, his tone deepening "You are yelling at me without even telling me what I did? Now you saying you wish that you didn't meet me?"

"Yes, yes I am! At least I wouldn't be doing…this!" She motioned at her dress

"Then I'll go back, I'll leave you and the people of this place alone if that's how you feel!" He felt weird…something he never felt before "But will you at least tell me what I did wrong? Why you're crying? Why all this is happening?"

"Because…" She looked down, a shake in her voice present "Because you were dancing with Fiora…and I wanted to be the one to dance with you…a…and to give you your first kiss since awakening."

This caught Azir of guard "You…were jealous?"

"Look at me Azir…I'm in a dress. The last time I wore a dress like this, I was a little girl. When I saw the two of you dancing, how close you two where during the dance. It was like you two have known each other for years, like you two were perfect for each other."

Azir watched as drops of water fell from her face. He remembered what the feeling was, heartache. "Thank you for telling me…as I promised…I'll leave."

With that, he turned around and begia walking towards the location of Shurima. As Azir did this, he instantly heard footsteps and a force collided with his back as noticed small arms wrap around his stomach.

"NO!" Vayne yelled into him "Don't go Azir…please…don't go…at least…listen"

Azir remained motionless "Okay…I'll listen…"

"Just…don't turn around or say anything" she said in a serious but still shaky tone "When I was a child, there was a witch that was obsessed with my father…but he would have nothing to do with her. One day, the witch snapped and came into our house. We thought it to be nothing and sent the guards to get her out…but then she killed them in no time. She tortured my family, especially my mother before she killed her where that bloodstain in the house is. She burned my brother and sisters alive, their screams are something I can never get out of my mind. My father…she toyed with him. She enjoyed herself at his suffering before he finally died at everything she did to him. Once everyone was dead…she left." She tightened her grip "She left, leaving me alone to come out of my hiding spot and to see everything that happened to my family. I couldn't do anything…I couldn't help them…"

"Shauna…it is not your fault, do not blame yourself for it" Azir raised a hand and rested on hers

"I said not to say anything!" She trembled slightly "I ran. I could do anything and I ran. I ran as far as I could, using my family money to change myself. I didn't want to be the little girl that hid; I wanted to find the hag that did that to my family. I didn't want other people to go through what I went through, so I decided I would hunt the monsters that hunted people. I've been doing it for years, long before you showed up, long before I joined the league, long before it was even a thing. When I hunt those monsters…I don't hear the screams of my family anymore…I can honestly say that I'm happy when I'm out there." She buried her face into his back "In all those years, I worked alone. I worked alone because anyone else would have died…and it almost happened. When you got hurt, I thought you were going to die. In an instant, I was that little girl again; I could only watch as you rescued me. Because of that, I didn't want to lose you, not after all the kindness you gave me, true kindness. People fake kindness all the time to get what they want, but you truly are one of the kindest men I know."

"Shauna…" He patted her hand gently "I understand that you went through much trial and tribulations to become the person that you are now, and truly it is amazing the person you are now…but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to ever leave me like that again, I never want you to die. If you die, the only person that I can be myself around, then I'm afraid that the hag won…then my family has truly died." She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again "Then seeing you with Fiora, I felt like I lost you again."

He gently lessens the grip she had on him so he could turn around and face her "Shauna…I will not die and I will never forget you. You will never lose me…I promise you. So please, stop crying." He held her face in his hand as he looked down at her, his thumb carefully removing her tears

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes "Why do you do this to me? Why is the Night Hunter feeling all tingly and warm? More importantly, why do I enjoy the fact that I feel like this?" She opened her eyes, pulling him down slightly and standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek before burying her face into his body "Thank you…"

"No Shauna…thank you for opening my eyes again…" He held her close, the first person he held like this in centuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Author End Notes:<strong>  
>Soooooo, as you can see, I finally decided that it'll be a single pairing. It may be just because Vayne seems so damn adorable to me or the other champs just didn't fit well in my mind (seriously, I tried. I wanted to have Morgana and Syndra be the other ladies, but it just couldn't work in my mind no matter how I phrased them without changing their characters dramatically. Not that Vayne is on the dot, but I try!). I'll be sure to update the cover page. I'm also gonna be working on a little something extra along with next week's chapter and updating the old ones to have slightly better grammar and author note layouts. Happy Holidays everyone!<p>

**The Head Cannon:**  
>Azir: He's use to political negotiations, so nothing was really a surprise to him. Just because he's from a different time doesn't mean he can't read up on the new stuff, silly champs. He has feelings for Vayne<p>

Vayne: Azir was a stupid head and could not understand the heart of a woman. You'd think he'd notice the difference between ponytail and hunter's outfit and beautiful hair and a dress, it being all for him. She has emotional issues, especially considering her pass, but Azir helps balance her out. She has feelings for the birb man.

King Lightshield: He wanted to get so much out of Azir but got so little, but a little is still a victory in his mind!

Fiora: She is the best fencer in Demacia, no one can compare...even if people think she cheats. She never backs down from a challenge or a duel...especially if she issues it. She know's she's sexy, having numerous men come up and want to marry her and tell her how beautiful she is. She uses that fact to her advantage. She is also a tease.

Lux: Azir wants her to become his quasi apprentice. She has potential to become one of the most powerful mages in the land. Let's home she doesn't introduce her boyfriend to Azir.

Poppy: Yordel ambassador. She is straight business. Makes a mean suit of armor.

Shyvana: So she got yelled at for attacking Azir and realized that he wasn't a bad guy...doesn't mean she'll stop being a bitch to him, tough luck.

Xin: The Jerry to Shyvana's Ben, The Man to Shyvana's Bat. She is his partner and watches out for her and knows when she's acting weird.

Sona: Traveling musician. Engaged to someone.

Quinn: The little sister that Azir now has. She can speak openly with him concerning all things...helps he can speak with Valor too.


	6. Fireplace Stories: The Young Prince

**Authors Notes:**  
>Surprise! We take a break from my regular updating schedule to bring you all a Christmas present! If you don't celebrate it, then have a gift on this nonspecific December 25th! First of all, I've been wanting to do this for a while, I just didn't know when or how to do it. Then the holidays showed up and I figured that was a good as day as any to do this. Consider it as a side chapter thing to supplement what's going on or what will go on! Second of all, there will be a chapter coming out later this week. Don't think it'll be as long as the other two chapters but I'll still put in effort regardless!<p>

**Comment Responses:**  
>Kewlstory: It is very strange, but for some reason it sticks, no idea why. Let me tell you, I like to dance but I am not a dancer. So that "dance off" was tricky but I figured it would be something like the fight scene. It'll be interesting to see what becomes of Fiora! Thank you and happy holidays to you too!<p>

FearMyLvl: Thank you! It's tricky to keep that going, but I think I'm doing alright! Spelling and grammar, my weaknesses. Thank you!

Toxic: It's finding a way to get him in that'll be tricky. If you read up on Azir's backstory on the LoLwiki, he had a wife, a daughter, a son, and an unborn child. Seems to me that he was a one woman person. Oh don't worry about Xerath, we'll see him soon. And Renekton...well he's crazy, I see him more trying to kill Nasus then trying to help Xerath...who tortured him. Not to say we won't see him.

Ralf Jones: Whoops! You are correct and it has been corrected! I originally had that part in a different section, but I didn't like the way it flowed, so I removed that section but like that little spiel that I kept it. I really wouldn't say that it's a set in stone thing, but it's mroe than a friend thing...if that makes sense. Trust me, I'm trying to find other's that could work. Oh don't worry, you'll find out who Sona's fiancee is very soon! This is one of the two ships I fully support.

Dp11: Very much so. While not set in stone, leaning in her direction. Based on Earth history, a lot of them did have harems, yes. Going from his backstory, while it doesn't state that he doesn't have a harem, he does have one main chick.

MustacheExpress: Thank you! I try to double check, truly I do, but I'm not the best at spelling and grammar. However birb man is on purpose...which I mainly use in my author notes, I don't think I've slipped and put it in the actual story...I'll have to go back and see. Slow and steady, however it's gonna be tricky since the story focuses on Azir more than those two but I'm trying stuff. HAHAHA, oh I love that *insert pun or joke that made me laugh* so much!

* * *

><p>During one of the colder day of Snowdown in Demacia, Azir wished to hold a small party for the few that he knew in city. Holding the party in, the newly repaired and cleaned, Vayne Manor, Shyvana, Xin, Jarven, Quinn, Lux, and Poppy were the few invited, the latter declining. The group had plenty of food, drinks, and laughs, finally having a chance to relax from everything. As snow began to fall and the day turned to night, the guests wished to hear a story from Azir. He keep his guests amused, he decided to tell them a story of his past, but needed a few things. Vayne brought a table, long and wide but only two feet tall, while Shyvana lit a fire in the fireplace. He raised his hand over the table, sand pouring down to cover the table but never falling off the edge. Once the table was fully covered, the sand began to change and take shape, looking like a caravan going over through the desert, actually moving as well. The six listeners took their seats around the table and look down at the moving sand, ready to enjoy the experience they were about to witness.<p>

_In the harsh desert of Shurima, a large caravan makes its way from one side of mighty Shuriman Empire to the other. The reason was for an important diplomatic mission, dissension and rebellion was on the rise in a city to the west. The Emperor stated that he was far too busy to deal with it, sending his eight year old son and future emperor to take care of it. The Emperor believed that if the son could handle some petty rebels, then he would be able to handle the more important issues when he got older._

_The young Prince Azir looked out of the carriage he rode in, boredom stamped across his face as he watched the harsh desert landscape passed. Every part of his appearance told that he was a person of importance and high social standing, his long and dark braided hair that was painstakingly taken care of by servants, his bright blue eyes revealing the heritage of the royal family, and his clothes were of the highest quality. Despite his appearance, his behavior would be the thing that revealed his true personality, that of a loud and aggressive but kind and assertive person. He would rather be walking with the guards than be riding in the carriage; however his father would not have his son walking with the lowly guards._

_Sitting in the carriage with him was one of the empire's well known emissary, an expert in the region they were heading to. The man would be as tanned as any other Shurimain, his hair a messy mass of black hair hidden under the hood of the fancy robe he wore. The man wore a worried look as he flipped through the parchments concerning the area._

"_Prince Azir, are you listening to me?" The Emissary asked in a worried tone "A civil war could break out if this is not handled properly."_

"_Mhmmm…I'm listening" Azir responded, not actually paying full attention. He knew already the importance of this mission and what was going on, he didn't need to be told again._

_The Emissary sighed "How I wish it was the Emperor dealing with this, I have no idea what else could take precedence over this."_

_At this, Azir sat up straight and face the man, taking insult from his comment "My father, the Emperor, isn't needed for this because he is doing more important things. He trusted this mission to me because he knows that I can do it so he can focus on the other task of being an emperor."_

"_Ah, my apologize young prince! I did not mean to insult you like that; I am just worried about what could happen here." He bowed in fear_

_Azir sighed as he sat back "You don't have to worry, I will have this taken care of. These people are my people and I will not see them kill each other because I can't take care of them."_

_The Emissary looked down, slowly nodding "Yes my prince…I know you will do your best."_

_Azir smiled widely at the man before looking back outside, the city coming into view. Within the hour, the caravan arrived in the city, greeted by both cheers and boos. The first one to walk out the carriage was the emissary, who was booed a. When Azir stepped out of the carriage after the emissary, the townsfolk were silent. He looked around at the scene, spotting the location of numerous people and a platform in the center of the town that awaited him.  
><em>

"_But where's the Emperor?" A voice in the crowd whispered_

"Why would they send a child to handle this" Another joined in

"_You see, the Emperor disrespects everyone that doesn't benefit him, even sending his own son to a place where he could die." A voice growled_

_Azir held in the anger the boiled within him, more people that didn't think he could handle this situation. He began walking to the platform before heading to the side where a small food stand stood. He walked up to the owner, asking to borrow the owner's sitting box. The owner obliged, not wanting to deny the Emperor's son._

"_People of this fair city, people of Shurima, listen to me!" He proclaimed as he stood on the box "I am Prince Azir, the future emperor of the Shurimia Empire! Today, I come to you not as a prince but as a brother of the Mother Desert! What are we doing, why are we fighting amongst ourselves? Is not the sun and the environment enough of a battle?"_

"_We fight because we starve!" A woman yelled_

"_We fight because we struggle!" And old voice spoke up_

"_If the empire truly did care for its people, then it would let its people suffer like we are!" a voice yelled towards the prince_

"_And what would make this better, to have food, to have money?" He questioned_

"_Well…yes! And respect from the empire!" A man responded_

_Azir nodded as he jumped off of the box, walking to the entrance of an alley. Huddling together would be two children in rags, fearful of the prince. He took off his hooded cloak and large golden necklace, wrapping the coat around the younger sibling and giving the necklace to the older one. He returned to the box "If you wish to have valuables, then strip my carriage of all valuables and share it amongst yourselves! If you wish for food, take it from my stocks! If I must starve on the way back to the Capital so my people can eat, then I'll do so proudly! I may live a different life from all of you, but that does not mean that I will see you all suffer! YOU are MY people! Never forget that no matter what the cost, the Prince will bleed for you so you all may live happily! When I return home, I will face my father and ensure that you all get what you all rightly deserve, a good life!"_

_It was slow, but a chant began building. The repetition of "Prince Azir" was heard and continued as people went to the carriage to strip it of valuables, Azir joining in to help them. The people had heard many things, that the royal family were cold hearted tyrants, that the rulers cared only for themselves and for their riches, that the Emperor would execute people for looking at him wrong, but the Prince was different. The people could feel the love that the Prince felt for each and every one of them, that he would give them everything he could no matter what happened to him. As the Prince gave those that came up pieces of gold, jewelry and other valuables, the men would bow deeply, the women would get on their knees and kiss his hands, and the children simply cried for having the chance to actually have a meal._

_Once every citizen had something, Azir laughed as the Emissary walked to him "Did you see that! They're happy! They believe in me! Oh! I have to talk to father; he has to send help here."_

"_It was a fine job Prince Azir. The question arises, how will we be getting home?" The Emissary looked at the remains of the carriage, the remains being four wheels and the axels they rested on._

"_Simple, we walk. We shall negotiate and get supplies and make our way back to the Capital. If my people walk from one city to another, then so can I!" He smiled widely, sitting down and catching a breather._

_After some rather simple negotiations, many of the soldiers would stay in the city to defend it from attacks by bandits in return for a few camels to ride and enough rations to get to the capital if used sparingly. The smaller group set out for the capital the following day, resting after the initial trip. As the group set out, they were sent off with cheers and waves from the town, indebted to what the prince did for them._

_The ride back to the Captial was just as harsh as the ride to the city, even during the coldest months of the year for the rest of Valoren. Prince Azir would not let the elements get to him; he gave up comfort from the heat and excess food for the people of the town, their happy faces was more than enough for him to keep going. During one of their rest stop, Azir looked down to a small abandoned settlement nearby from the dune they stopped atop of._

"…_what happened there?" Azir asked the Emissary_

"_Bandits. This area is known to have numerous bands of bandits roaming the area, the people might have left when the bandits invaded…hopefully." The Emissary answered as he looked over at the buildings._

"_I hope they made it out alright" he looked away, worried for the people before something in the settlement caught his attention again. "…did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what my prince?"_

"_It sounds…like an animal…and it's hurt…" He stood up as the sound of an animal crying reached his ears. He began running down towards the settlement._

"_Prince Azir!" The Emissary sighed, informing a guard where Azir was going, saying he would return him._

_Azir followed the sound of the crying until he walked into one of the buildings. In the corner of the building, he spotted something struggling to get free from the wall that collapsed on it. "Hey there…" He slowly walked to the creature_

_The creature hissed at him, fearing what this stranger might do to it_

"_It's okay…it's okay…I'm not here to hurt you." As he got closer, he recognized the creature as a xer'sai. The biggest difference was this one was far smaller than most others, even smaller than the newborns. His father ignored what the desert traders told him, but he listened and heard about these creatures._

_The creature struggled more as the prince neared_

_Once he was close he enough, he would gently place a hand on the creature, surprised at how cold it felt. He simply kept it there, not showing fear of the creature but making sure it knew that he was not going to hurt it._

_After some time of struggling, it would slowly stop thrashing about, accepting the fact that this person was here not to hurt it._

"_Okay…good…"He slowly removed his hand and began lifting the crumbled remains of the building that fell on it. After a few minutes, the creature was free but visibly limping "Oh no…" He reached into his satchel and pull out a piece of dried meat, giving it to the creature._

_It sniffed at the meat before hungrily eating it up_

_Azir ran his hand along the creature gently, the creature looking at his direction as he petted it. "You're hurt…I don't think you'll be able to dig and hunt like that…" He looked around, grabbing some of the smaller pieces of wood and taking off a sash that he wore._

_When he touched the injured limb, the creature stepped back and hissed at him_

_He gritted his teeth "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it'll hurt you." He went in. Placing the wood along the creature's leg and began wrapping it with his sash._

_The creature responded by biting onto the prince's arm_

_Azir let out a small yell but continued wrapping the leg until it was done and let go of the creature's leg._

_Eventually the creature would let go of its hold on Azir's arm, walking around a bit and noticing the pain was not as strong as before._

_Azir smiled softly before hissing and holding his arm to his body. "Ow...ow…" He held in the tears that stung at his eyes._

_The creature looked at him, stepping a bit closer to him before looking at the door and scurrying away through the hole in the wall._

"_Oh Prince, here you are." The Emissary sighed in relief when he found the prince, but panic when he saw the wound "What have you done to yourself!" He ran over. Look around, he cut off some of his robes to wrap around the wound._

"_I'm sorry. There was an animal that was stuck and hurt; it just bit me because it was afraid." Azir tried to calm down the Emissary_

"_They are going to kill me, this wasn't supposed to happen." He picked up the child and start rushing back to where the caravan was._

"_You don't have to worry, this wasn't your fault! I'll make sure the guards do nothing to you!"_

"_That's not who I was worried about."_

_When the two finally climbed up the dune, the scene that greeted them were about fifty men wearing dirty desert cloaks standing over the bodies of the guards, a few others were on the ground dressed like them as well. Azir looked at the scene in horror, the swords of the men covered in blood. Then men looked over as Azir and the Emissary approached, calling a name, and a man approaching them from the pack._

"_MURDERERS!" Azir lunged at the man, but the Emissary's grip kept him in his arms_

"_We lost four of our men Emissary, which was a far smaller number than we initially thought. You did well, dwindling their numbers gave us the advantage." The man smirked as he lowered the wrappings on his face_

"_I'm sure all your bandits would have handled themselves perfectly fine with you as their leader, however I do my best" He gave a small bow "I have to apologize however, the boy ran off and got bit by…some creature."_

"_Normally, you'd be dead because of it." The bandit leader still looked happy "But since I've lost so few men, I will allow this mess up to pass."_

_Azir could do nothing but stare at the two, shocked and betrayed. The Emissary had finally believed that he could settle this matter by himself, but the whole time it was a ploy to get him out here…no, to get his father out here. His father would not have fallen for this trap, they also would have killed his father, but he would be the one to fall for the trap._

"_Well then, let's tie up the boy and take him back" The leader grabbed Azir by the hair and pulled him out of the Emissary's grasp._

_Azir hissed in pain, but as soon as he was on the ground, he elbowed the bandit leader in his crotch. The Emissary attempted to grab hold of Azir again, but Azir took hold of his arm and flip him onto the ground "Traitor!" He grabbed a dagger from the bandit's belt and backed away from the group, staring them down_

"_Would you look at that, the brat has a set of balls on him! That's more than can be said about his father." A bandit laughed_

"_You take that back! My father knew this was a trap, he wouldn't do something lowly like fight with you bandits!" Azir growled_

"_You're right, he did know, that's why he sent you" a second bandit walked over to the leader, helping him up "He needs to keep his spy network functioning. If he lost a son, so be it, he has others…and you would not be the first."_

_Azir felt a rage build up in him, remembering what had happened to his older brother when he was far younger. He lunged at the second bandit but met the fist of the bandit leader. He was knocked back and held his face in pain but kept tight grip on the dagger._

"_You know…I was just gonna have you be a hostage. Show that the Emperor did not care for his son after the kindness he showed people…but now, they're gonna see that the he let his son go out, knowing that he was going to be killed."_

"_If you think I'll be killed by the likes of you, then you are stupid. I am the Prince of Shurima, the future Emperor, the Golden Sun, and the future ruler of this whole continent! I will not fall to the likes of you nor will I run away!" He slowly stood up and held the dagger out, going into a dueling stance_

"_Make him hurt but don't kill him, I'll do that." The bandit leader turned and walked to where a majority of the bandits where._

_With that, six bandits chuckled as they began to make their way towards Azir. They were hesitant on being the first one while he held the dagger but the first one made his move. As the bandit reached to grab him, the dagger sliced along the bottom of his arm, cutting from the wrist to the elbow in a split second. The bandit yelled in pain as he jumped back, clutching his arm. Another pulled out his sword and take a swipe at the Prince, who ducked and jumped back. The man lunged and swiped at Azir, who kept dodging and parrying. During one of the bandit's lunges, Azir also lunged forward, stabbing the bandit's thigh then kidney area before leaping away from him_

"_Take him seriously, last thing we need is to lose to a child. Circle him." The third bandit spoke as he circled around Azir._

_Azir looked around, knowing he did not have the space to use to his advantage and his wound would eventually get to him. As the four remaining bandits circled him, one of the men would let out a yell. While the other three were distracted, he took this chance to leap onto the yelling man, stabbing into his shoulder and rolling into an opening. As he looked at the man, he saw a purple figure scurry away from the bandit and move next to Azir. He noticed that it was the Xer'sai that he had helped. "Thank you but you must leave now! You're going to get hurt again!" _

_The creature hissed as it kept its focus on the bandits_

_Now the rest of the bandits made their way over, tired of waiting. They all rushed the two allies, and as hard as they tried, they were easily overwhelmed. Both were kicked repeatedly, but kicking the Xer'sai more than Azir._

_Everything was starting to go black; Azir could hear the cries of the Xer'sai get more and more faint. Before he passed out, the sound of crackling was heard, the kicking stopped, and a black powder began falling onto him. He dragged himself over to the Xer'Sai who was still breathing but remained motion less._

"_I told you to go…why didn't you go…" Azir wheezed. He felt a pain along his ribs and stomach._

_The creature let out a small whine._

_Azir pulled the creature into his body and held it close before he finally passed out, the yells of the bandits fading out._

_When Azir finally awoke, it was night and he was inside one of the buildings in the settlement. Looking around, he could see the Xer'sai resting next to him was bandaged up. He slowly sat up, feeling that his chest was wrapped up. The crackling of a fire caught his attention as he focused on the figure next to it. The man was old, at least his forties, and bald. He wore a ragged cloak but the most prominent feature about him was a collar on his neck which had a chain as well._

"_So you're up…took you long enough." The man sneered at Azir_

"_What happened?" He walked closer but wary of the man_

"_Don't tell me they kicked you stupid? Remember, the bandits?"_

"…_right, they attacked me and…" He looked back at the xer'sai "…my xer'sai. I thought we were dead, but why are we here? Where are they?"_

"_I got rid of them for you, figured you'd appreciate that. Except for one, figured he was one of your people but seemed like he was helping the bandits during the fight." He would point to the wall across from him, there sat the Emissary, tied up. "So…what are you gonna do?"_

_Azir would look down. "I trusted him…I trusted him and he turned out to be a traitor. He betrayed the royal family and more importantly he betrayed me. I cared about him, I was afraid of what my father would do to him when he saw I was hurt."_

"_It was nothing personal my prince." The Emissary stayed neutral "Truth be told, you are the only good thing about the Emperor's lineage. He is a wretched man, as was his father and his father's father. You are the only good thing about that family bloodline, though I would do this again. The tyranny of your family is not what is best for Shurima."_

_He looked around, finding the dagger he fought with and picked it up. "You don't realize what could have happened…do you. You could have started a civil war! You could have been responsible for the death of thousands of Shurimians! You would have killed our people if this man hadn't come to save me! I do not care that you sold me out to bandits for extra money, I don't not care that you sold me out because you wanted my family out of power, but the fact that you put our people in danger is something I can never forgive!" With that, he drove the dagger into the man's heart._

_The Emissary smiled as he coughed up blood "It's…an honor to be killed…by one such as yourself…" with that, his head would slump to the ground_

"_You care about you people that much?" The man raised an eyebrow_

"_We all come from the Mother Desert, we all live under the harsh sun…we are the strongest people around…to see us tear each other apart, that's something I will not stand for. When I become emperor, I'll be sure to protect us. I will unite us properly."_

_The man chuckled and held up the chain that hung from his collar "Built on the backs of slaves, right?"_

"_No…when I have the power to keep everyone safe, I will free everyone one." He walked up to the man "Are you a slave?"_

"_Obviously." He rolled his eyes at the prince "I even got a royal chain on me, so I can't ever remove it."_

"_Well then…I'll free you." He smiled at the man_

"_Pssh, free me, I doubt that little man."_

"_It's true, I'll free you. As thanks for saving me and…" He would look over at the creature again, smiling softly at it "…and Rek'sai. Also because freeing you is the right thing to do"_

"…_you know that thing is going to end up ripping your throat out." He chuckled as he leaned back "Alright boy, I'll believe it when I see it. If you say you're going to free me, then it looks like I'm sticking around. If not to watch and gloat when that thing offs you."_

_He held his hand out to the man "My name is Prince Azir…and you are?"_

"_I know your name little man, I've known it for a while. My name? My name is…"_

"Well, what was his name Azir?" Shyvana asked, sitting on the edge of her seat and leaning forward

By the end of the story, Lux was sitting on the ground, trying to get a closer look at everything that was happening. Those still in their chairs leaned slightly forward, however Shyvana was clearly leaning forward more than everyone else. While everyone was entranced by his story, Shyvana was the one who wanted to know what happened next the most.

"That man you see was my closest friend and most trusted adviser, no one was closer to me than him…" His tone sounding far more serious than when he told the story "…and his name is Xerath."

* * *

><p><strong>End Author Notes:<strong>  
>Well...this was fun. See you all in a few days!<p>

**The Head Canon:**  
>Prince Azir: When you trained to be a prince and believe everyone looks up to your father, you make sure everyone still looks up to him, even if he is an ass. He was a happy child and would give everything for his people...even if he is very confrontational. At least compared to the Azir of now who isn't really confrontational...he just states his opinion and lets others do as they wish...within reason.<p>

The Emperor: Azir's father was a tyrant in the strongest sense of the word. Numerous women, numerous children, not really caring which one lived as long as it was the strongest one. Not a cool dude.

The Emissary: Bad guy needed to sell out Azir. Did it for the people

The Bandit Leader: Bad guy needed for Xerath to save Azir. Secretly wanted to be the new emperor after taking the old one down.

Rek'sai: Is like a kitty. She is a wild animal, however she isn't completely heartless. She was saved by him and she saved him back...and he takes care of her now.

Xerath: A wandering man, the shackles of a slave forever stuck on him. He saved a boy who was being attacked by bandits, later finding out it was the emperor's eldest son.

Azir's Older Brother(Amumu): Ooooooookay, this one will be a bit hard to explain. So I believe Azir's older brother is Amumu. If you read Amumu's new lore it states that, 1- he was a young boy prince, 2- he sat on a sun disk, and 3- well...he died. There's only one family in Shurima that has princes and uses sun disks. Sure it could be another royal family or an ancestor to Azir, but I like to think it adds more depth to both of them if Amumu was Azir's older sibling that died when he was young. Azir remembers he had an older brother but not what he looks like. Amumu can't remember his family or what happened to him. They buried him and he rose, they don't know about each other's history or much about each other. Okay, I'm getting off my soap box.


	7. The Summon

**Author's Notes:**  
>Two chapters in one week! Whooo! Surprisingly takes a lot out of you!<p>

Okay, so before you start. Yes I know that Riot basically said that Summoners don't exist in the game anymore nor does the League of Legends in the lore...HOWEVER...they haven't given a suitable substitute of what happens that isn't extremely vague or worded in a way that amounts to nothing. The most that I've gathered from it is that the Champions go and just...fight and be awesome without needing a reason to join the League...which I totally understand. I understand that having god like summoners at a place where everyone fights puts the game in a nutshell and removing these opens the game up to many new champion concepts and groups emerging, which is improved by their many videos. MY problem is the simple fact that...well...they die. The concept of, they fight on summoners rift, or twisted treeline, or howling abyss, or whatever, they die, then respawn through magic...made sense cause well magic. Their concept of "be badass and free" makes it seem like once they die, they're done forever.

Let's go with the awesome video, A New Dawn. In the end, oh by the way SPOILERS, Darius, Draven, Zyra, Kat, and Nautilus die along with Graves and Jax. Going by their "be badass and free" idea, they're dead dead. However we see basically a nexus at the end...so they're on the rift? Who owns the rift? No one owns it, it's just used by them. Then why doesn't Noxus or Demacia just take it over and claim it as theirs? It raises too many questions and any assistance in that department would be graciously accepted

What does that mean for this story? I decided to go on a happy medium scale. The League and the Institute exist, however they are not run by the most powerful magic users of all time, they're run by average magic users. Think of the old ones as laser beams and these ones like bullets. Both can kill you, one of them is just far more powerful. Summoners? Eh, kinda. The champions run on their own and use the summoner spells on their own, however the summoners act as eyes on the rest of the field and communicate with the others, suggest what to buy and what role they'll be. Example "Hey Darius, you are going to be solo in top lane, you should buy these things." "Shut up you thing that doesn't exist!" "Oh by the way Darius, bottom lane is getting ganked so you're good for a bit." Stuff like that. Also I like my summary for only having them have one week of matches...I mean you really can't run an empire if you're always out playing games. Hope that clarifies everything before you read it. Granted there are not matches being observed...but at least you can see where I'm coming from.

**Comment Responses:**  
>Kewlstory: Yup! Lil' Rek as a pet! That is instantly what I thought when I saw her. No one can stop me.<p>

Prototypia: Thank you very much! Well, the race is called xer'sai. There are many more like her out there, however they are only as big as a medium sized dog. Rek'sai is about the size of a sizable house.

Toxic: Truth be told, if I do a story after this whole thing, it would be a Persona story based mainly on my semi odd pairing of Adachi and Mitsuru. Though don't worry, after this chapter, I've got plans! I have a slight overarching story, everything else just kinda happens on its own.

Ralf Jones: Thank you! And yes, she is a poor little runt when he meets up with her!

JdkLeBleau728: Yes seriously! I truly believe that is what is the case! Well Kalista is just the spirit of vengence...of from the shadow isles, so it'll be a bit till I get to her. Though Rek will show up later on! Well, Syndra already believes she's the best, why practice. Also, last time she had a master, she kinda killed him. But who knows!

MustacheExpress: Thank you! Ohhhh, I getcha now. Well don't worry, plans are being made! As long as people enjoy it, I'll keep going. Though maybe slowing it down to a chapter every two weeks. Gives me more time to work on them, giving you all higher quality chapters, more time to go over it all, and more time for me to do stuff in life...cause I got one of those. Especially if I get a better job! Until next time!

Asd: Thank you! I do as well!

Toxic: Oh hi again! Thank you! Well the fun fact is that is something that did happen reading Xerath's background. They didn't explain how he saved Azir but he saved him as a child...soooo I just BS'd a fun little back story! Lil' Rek will return, that I can promise!

Guest: Thank you! Well the problem in that chapter was that it's a Ball...and I'm pretty sure Galio is not a dancing and socializing kinda guy...statue gargoyle...and cue the gargoyle music in my mind.

Alsodef: Thank you for the criticism! With the Yordle/Yordel problem, sometimes I end up typing so fast that lets get mixed up. It doesn't help that Word says they're both misspelled and have that lovely red line under them which I just ignore when it comes for names. As for Laurent, well I just gotta focus in better on that one...on all of them really. And thank you!

* * *

><p>The League of Legends, Valoran's chief organization that deals with the political conflicts that arise between its various city-states so war does not erupt again. Representatives, called Champions, from various locations partake in fights on various "Fields of Justice", the last team standing being the victors of the match. The simple fact that many prominent figures of Valoran's numerous cities are also Champions means that they cannot continually have matches every day. Instead, they would have one week of matches then have the rest of the month off. To be able to get every champion, including the more reclusive ones, in so they can have their matches, they send out a pulse of magical energy the day before called The Summon. Every Champion would feel magical pulse vibrating through their bodies, knowing the feeling as The Summon.<p>

Feeling The Summon the morning after the small get together at Vayne's manor, Azir decided to head to the Institute of War immediately. He said his good bye to King Lightshield and the servants that assisted him in the palace and made his way towards the transportation device, knowing he would meet many of his new friends at the Institute. As he approached the transporter, he noticed that Vayne was standing next to it.

"Took you long enough…I'd figure you'd be gone first thing in the morning." Vayne smirked at him, her red eyes meeting his "Also can't believe that you weren't going to say goodbye to me."

Azir chuckled as he walked up as he reached into a pocket "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Shauna. And it's not good bye if I know I am going to meet you later in the day." He pulled out the pair of her glasses that he kept, placing it back onto her face "And there we go! As lovely as your eyes are, this completes the image."

"I was just about to go hunt you down if you didn't show up in five minutes." A small blush appeared on her face "Don't say that kinda stuff in public…it's embarrassing. Also don't say my first name in public either, I only tell that to the people I enjoy to be around." She huffed as she fixed her glasses "Always wonder why Sivir kept saying she felt so embarrass around you…"

"I simply wish to make sure she knows that she has family to turn to. Well then, are you ready to go, Vayne?" He held an arm out towards the transporter

"Waaaaaaaaait for meeeeeeeee!" Yelled the blonde woman running towards them

Vayne let out a sigh as she watched Lux come to a stop in front of them "Did you really need to run? You would just be a few seconds behind us."

"But that's not the point Shauna! We gotta go together! Plus it'd be weird to show up on my own." Lux smiled brightly at the two

"Well then, let us go together." Azir nodded as he walked towards the transporter. "Though if you do not mind me asking, why do you carry such a large backpack?" He would point to the large backpack she carried

"Oh…well…it was the holidays but I was really busy here. I needed to give someone something…and then I made a bunch of snacks for him to make up for it being so late!"

"Ah, so a close male companion then?" Azir's answered straight forwardly

"Wait! What! No! He's not my boyfriend! I mean, he's a boy that's a friend but not a boyfriend!" Lux waved frantically

"…I do not understand the difference. If he is a boy that is a friend, then he is obviously your boyfriend. Or perhaps you do not like him?" He tilted his head, Vayne snickering at his struggle to understand

"No, I do like him! A-As a friend! He just happens to be a boy!" Lux's face got redder and redder

"So as I said, a close male companion."

"Don't worry about it Lux, I'll explain it to him later." Vayne laughed as the transporter activated

As the group arrived, they were greeted by the Institute of War's transporter staff. They were surprised to see that Azir was with the Demacians however thought nothing of it. They made their way towards the main room of the building where many of the champions congregate. Lux sneaked away from the two, running off to some other part of the building.

"So, what do you do when you get here big guy?" Vayne looked over at him as they walked.

"Once I arrive, I usually go to a room and clear my mind…or follow around Sivir." He chuckled as he looked around, more and more champions entering the room. "How about yourself?"

"I usually just keep to myself, nothing too exciting."

As the two rounded a corner, Azir ended up bumping into someone with just as much force as they put on him accidentally. He was able to look the person in the eyes, seeing as they were just as tall as he was.

"Emperor Azir" the oddly smoother but growling voice of Nasus was heard. He held his ground, staying a few inches from Azir but respectfully gave him a small bow.

"Hello Nasus, it has been some time since we last spoke." Azir returned the bow out of respect.

Nasus looked over to Vayne "Hello Vayne. I have to admit, it is a rather pleasant surprise to see you socializing more, especially with him."

"Nasus…good to see you too." Vayne did not know how to react in this situation.

His attention then turned back to Azir "So tell me Emperor Azir, for what reason did you leave the Capital for? The winds of the sands tell me that Sivir is in relative control of the Capital, not that it is an issue."

"The answer is simple Nasus, because I became lonely. Seeing as you refuse to return to the city and Sivir leaves very frequently, I have few people I can talk to who are not intimidated by me in the city. I decided to take a journey across the lands, finding out all that has changed and acquire friends."

Nasus looked relatively surprised "So you left because you wished for friends, it's refreshingly surprising Azir. Perhaps change is on the horizon for you."

"Does that mean that you shall be returning to the Capital? Together, we could make Shurima better than what it was." Azir stood up straight

"That I cannot, Emperor. I've yet to see you truly accept the facts of what happened on that day, until then I will not go back. That does not mean I will not help you stand against the evil that is Xerath, the insanity that is Renekton, the manipulation that is Cassiopeia, or the new menace that has grown to be Rek'sai."

When Nasus spoke the last name, Vayne glanced over at Azir, remembering his story from the previous night. If this Rek'sai is the same as the one in his story, then could Azir go against it? If it's a growing menace, he would have to act for the benefit of his people. On the other hand, it's someone from his past.

"…It is a shame that you still are not coming back yet, however I'm glad I can still count you as an ally concerning the others who mean our home harm." He gave a second bow before walking away

Nasus watched as Azir, Vayne following behind him "Until next we speak, hopefully then I can rejoin you at the Capital."

Azir walked, remaining quiet as he went. The only sound made was the clacking of his staff along the ground.

"Azir…Azir!..." Vayne walked in front of him, forcing him to stop "Azir! What's wrong with you!"

"It is nothing Vayne, jus-"

"Don't give me that! I know something is bothering you, what is it? Is it because he won't go back? Because he brought up Xerath?...or is it because he brought up Rek'sai?"

"They are not the same!" He step forward to her, his voice booming before he looked down and took a step back "I apologize for yelling at you."

She visibly flinched as he got aggressive, not knowing he could be like that. However she took a step forward as he stepped back, staying in his face "Then tell me what's wrong."

He let out a sigh before leaning against the nearby wall "Rek'sai, the one I who was in my story…she died. She was in the Capital the day we attempted the Ascension Ritual on myself, when Nasus and Renekton sealed Xerath, almost everyone who was in the Capital died that day."

"So what if it's as you said? What if she was part of that small group the survived? What if she got away? What if…she was stuck somewhere and fell asleep? When you raised the Capital out of the sands, maybe that's what caused her to wake up?" She took a step closer to him "You act like you're alone, but you're not. Then this opportunity shows up, someone from your past could be here with you, and you immediately say they're dead. Why?"

"The reason is because I do not wish to get my hopes up just to have them crushed by disappointment." He looked away from her "There are only three people from my past that I know of that are here. One of them backstabbed me, the other is insane, and the last continually judges me for a past mistake that wasn't my fault. If she is the same…then how could she still care about me? She spent years buried and alone, her master not coming to save her. She would have grown to resent me."

"But you did save her, you came back and she was freed. God, you are so hard headed sometimes!" She huffed as she took a step back "Will you at least find her and find out for yourself, please?"

He looked into her eyes, her eyes staring right into his "…" He let out a sigh as he got off the wall "Very well, I will find out."

She smirked widely as she turned and headed to where the matches would be posted, Azir following behind her. The day's matches started, they had a lunch break, the rest of the day's matches followed, and then they retired to their small rooms to rest for the next day. This continued for the week until the final day when they were allowed to return to their respective cities.

"Are you okay Shauna, you were in numerous matches this week, perhaps you should stay here and rest?" Azir looked down at her as they walked

"I'm fine you big dummy." Vayne rubbed the back of her neck "I'd rather sleep in my own bed then the sorry excuses they call beds here. And remember, don't call me that in public."

"If you say so…" He glanced at her, still concerned about her safety

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy destined to chase the sun." A cold voice echoed

Azir stopped in his steps, not moving an inch. Vayne would stop after she noticed that he had stopped, then looked over at who spoke. Her eyes went wide as she spotted Xerath.

"Azir, we have to go!" She grabbed hold of Azir's arm and began tugging but he would not move an inch. His gaze fixated on a point on the ground as he clenched onto his staff

"Awwww, does the little boy need a woman's help to fight his battle? Are you afraid that you still cannot stop me? That perhaps she could succeed where you have failed?" Xerath laughed

"Azir, please, we have to go!" She would have had no problem filling anyone else who made that comment full of crossbow arrows, but Xerath was a different case, especially considering who she was with

"Oh please Azir, listen to your new woman. Maybe this one you won't disappoint?"

All the other champions in the room where quiet and watching the confrontation, his few Demacian friends stepping a bit closer.

"Or perhaps your other friends you've made will help? You've been such a disappointment Azir, from the moment I met you."

In that moment, Vayne could see the golden falcon helmet that he wore crack outward from the eyes and his staff becoming splintered in his hands "…Azir…"

"You…took…everything from me." Azir's voice shook with rage as he turned to face Xerath, sand pouring through the cracks in the ground beneath everyone. "You took my kingdom…my people…my friends" In an instant, he was in front of Xerath "MY FAMILY!" Azir swung his staff downward at Xerath, the staff shattering with Xerath's defensive bolt of energy and the force of the swing.

Xerath let out a laugh "Ah yes, your family! I remember seeing your pregnant wife try to shelter your daughter, and we see what that amounted to…nothing!"

Azir swung with his claw, which was batted away my Xerath's arcane arm; the force of the collision cracking the foundation beneath them and the walls around them. "MONSTER! TRAITOR!" Large hands made out of sand rose from the ground and grabbed Xerath

"And your son, such a proud boy he was! You would have been proud of him, if you weren't destroyed! He stood in front of the rest of your family, sword at the ready…but died like the miserable insect that was your family's bloodline, pathetically!" Arcane energy erupted from Xerath, destroying the hands along with much of the building "If you had only stayed dead like they did!"

Azir's rage blinded him from everything. A large wave of sand rose up from behind him, then shot at Xerath in a straight beam. Xerath shot out a blast of energy, knocking himself back as he dispersed the sand. The moment the sand touched the ground, they immediately became soldiers and rushed at him. He sent out a wave of energy, destroying the soldiers. He then latched his body into the ground, gathering energy into a focal point in his body.

"Come on boy, let's see if you can do something right in your life instead of sending other people to do the work for you!" Xerath taunted

Azir rushed at Xerath, determined to end this feud that transcended time. The moment he dashed towards his foe, he was instantly met with opposition. Jarven had enclosed him within the walls of his Cataclysm, though Azir would throw Jarven out of the way and crashed through the wall. The next person to get in his way was Xin, who attacked Azir's joints to keep him from moving. This would only stall Azir, not caring what happened to his body as long as Xerath was destroyed, causing him to knock Xin far out of the way. Shyvana appeared in her dragon form , took hold of Azir, and dragged him further back, which only caused Azir's rage to be fueled further. He took hold of her talons, and tore them off of his body and swung her body out of his way. Lux was the next one to stop him, her magic keeping him in place. She actually succeeded in holding him back longer than most, but the strength of an Ascended was too much for the mage, shattering her spell with explosive force.

It was a clear shot at Xerath…and a clear shot at Azir as well. Xerath simply waited for Azir to get closer, biding his time until the Emperor would be in his face. He knew exactly how to get Azir to do what he wanted and knew exactly what Azir wanted.

Azir rushed again towards Xerath, however a strong source of magic would stop his attack against him instantly. Purple shackles latched onto him, slowing him down as an orb that hit him immediately stopped him. Next, Vayne would appear before him, holding her arms out to the side as Sona stood behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"AZIR! STOP!" Vayne's voice ran through his mind, "You're hurting everyone!"

He took a step forward, only to be greeted by an axe spinning into his shoulder. As he was spun around by the force, he saw the destruction in his wake. Xin was holding himself up with his spear as an arm went around his chest. Jarven was kneeling next to Shyvana who had changed back to her human form and holding onto her ankle. Lux was holding her head due to the feedback of the spell, a blonde man standing next to her. He also saw the champion Morgana, the source of the shackles and the orb that stopped him.

He then looked down at his hands, seeing the claws were far more brutal looking. Looking back at Vayne, he realized that she would have gotten clawed as he forced her out of the way. "…I…I…I'm sorry…" The sand receded from the area

Morgana's spells finally dissipated as Vayne walked up to Azir, staring up at him.

"I…I didn't…mean to. He…he was the one tha-"

Vayne then slap him, the sound of flesh hitting metal being heard. She held her hand as she glared up at him "I thought you were the type of man doesn't hurt his friends when they're trying to help…trying to stop you from killing yourself…"

Xerath laughed as he launched a bolt of concentrated magical energy upward, piercing the ceiling with ease. "Until next we meet boy, perhaps you'll actually do something to me then." With that, he left the room

Azir watched as Xerath left, then over at those who tried stopping him. He closed his eyes. "I am sorry for the harm that I have caused each of you."

"Ya better be, never know who you'll hurt and piss off because of it. Draven will also have to take this back." One of the most colorful Noxian walked to him, grabbing hold of the ax that was still in him and ripping it out. He then turned and began walking away winking at Sona as he walked by. "Draven suggests ya cool off, might do ya some good."

"Azir, I get it…really I do. He killed everyone you cared about, your wife, your children. But you got so absorbed in your revenge that you forgot about everyone around you…" Vayne sighed as she held her hand

"You are right. I…require some time to myself…" He turned and faced the others "I…hope we can still be friends after this…" He walked to the transporters, going back to Shurima.

Vayne sighed as she watched Azir leave. She then locked eyes with Morgana before walking over to the others that were still down.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Notes:<strong>  
>Silly silly Azir, when you focus on hate, you're blind to everyone around you. Don't you know any better<br>"But you are the one who writes me like this."  
>...don't you sass me birb man.<p>

Welp, hope you enjoyed this one. I needed a shorter chapter after that block that was the last one. Next chapter, will probably have less Azir! *GASP*

Also, gonna do something different. Gonna suggest a fic! Check out 's Tainted Wing's s/9272136/1/Tainted-Wings  
>I am jealous of their skills at slowmance and need for quality.<p>

**The Head Cannon:**  
>Azir: The hate Azir feels for Xerath is very real. His closest friend stabbed him in the back and took literally everything away and destroyed it.<p>

Vayne: Feels embarrassed whenever he says her first name in public.

Lux: Hyperactive and can be confused easily by someone like Azir

Nasus: Wants Azir to accept the fact that if he had listened to him and Renekton, none of the horrible things that happened would have happened. Doesn't mean he doesn't want him to grow, he still sees Azir and an Emperor and with much potential still.

Xerath: Despite helping him as a kid, helping him grow as a man, and realizing that Azir would actually live up to his word, he's accepted that he's Azir's rival. However I secretly think that he wants Azir to get better and become the man he could truly be.

Morgana: Helped in a pinch, she'll show up more later.

Sona: Shhhhh, don't mind her giving Vayne mind talking powers...it's the best I could come up with.

Draven: Of course Draven is going to get the "kill", it's what he does...


End file.
